Fire & Metal
by Necronicus
Summary: Everyone has had or have, someone special in their life. But not Azula. But that's about to change, when a non-bender comes into her life. Who'll change her, and be her equal. Azula/OC. Will go AU, in later chapters. (Picture: AzulaXOC)
1. Birthday Suprise 1

**Disclaimer: Avatar: The Last Airbender, belongs to their respective owners.**

They say, an equal will understand you...yet she was losing hope. Her, Azula, prodigy and Fire Nation princess was losing hope? _Guess so._

She had a higher chance of growing wings, than finding someone who could be **HER** equal, an equal in combat, politics. Father, maybe...but no he's above her. Nono...she wanted someone near her age and somebody who wouldn't run with their tail between their legs, crying to their mommy. She had Mai and Ty Lee, yet both had gone away: Mai to the Fire Nation colonies with her dad, and Ty Lee to some circus. Yet they were hardly her equal. Zuko? Nah..he was a disgrace and hardly above a turtle-crab. It was almost impossible to talk to anyone, almost everybody knew who she was. They either ran or bowed down in fear of her and her family. Which wasn't indeed bad, but trying to find a boy to her liking; they either wet their pants or faint...how manly and brave..._whatever_.

"Oh, this is gonna be...so boring," thought Azula to herself, celebrating her 13th birthday.

It was a grand festivity, two long tables, decorated with all sorts of Fire Nation cuisine and so worths. Filled with guests and party-goers. Thank Agni, she had convinced her father to skip the fluffy and exotic decoratives and entertainment she had to endure, all those years. Not anymore, this party was practical and militaristic: generals, admirals and other high-ranking officials and their sons and daughters were here. It was still a celebration, yet without the frilly stuff: food, gift giving, chatting, some military performances, fireworks and a duel at the end. Oh, how she loved to do the last activity. Alot of silent hints, prods and demands, but it was a great break from the dullness of her other birthdays. A full sparring match between two competitors, one she had a big joy to take part in. But that also brought another problem: _her_. Almost everyone she had fought in training, would be either roasted or moaning on the ground, even the Imperial Firebenders weren't a match for her. She was a prodigy after all, so it was understandable, but still.

"Azula. Are you feeling alright?" asked a man, from behind. She'd recognized that voice in a heartbeat...her father, Ozai.

"Yes, I'm alright...just bored," she replied. "It's the same routine every year, I wish I was fourteen already so I could join you in politics, it's so dull for me."

"Is your training getting dull?" asked Ozai, a bit curious.

"Nono, it's still the same: hard and demanting," Azula replied confidently.

"Then why the long-face?"

"Nevermind," she replied shaking her head.

"Very well then," he replied, signaling the guests, that it was time to start the celebration.

First was the giving gifts or what she had to endure, waiting cross-legged on the top, while the rest chit-chatted below, and yet she had to wait here.

The gifts were mostly the same as last year: clothes, jewelry, some exotic weapons or otherwise like that. She hadn't even to bother opening them, knowing full well what they were; a rather large pile was starting to accumulate next to her. Oh Agni, could this get any boring?

"Greetings, princess. Great prosperity and joy for you, for years to come," sayed a boy, arriving to give her a gift.

"Yeah, yeah," she waved off to a guard to accept the gift, and put it with the rest. A short bow, and he was off. But he caught her attention. He was wearing crimson-black leather clothes, and a red cloak covering his head. And he had...golden hair and metal hands? Nono, that was wrong..._great_ now she's getting dillusional aswell. Luckily the rest of the party passed quickly, the new activities were a breather. Mostly soldiers and other militarian's, showing off their firebending skills and fighting forms, which were impressive, but nothing she couldn't to.

Finally arrived the time she was waiting for.

"Lords and Ladies, thank you all for coming to this, celebration of my daughters birth," sayed Ozai to the gathered crowd. "Now as a special activity, courtesy of my daughter. We will hold a live-open duel, right here in the courtyard, where anyone can challenge my daughter to a duel."

Ozai's speech left a bit of a shock, on some of the faces gathered there, either from the chance of fighting their own princess or able to hurt her, not that they could. Azula didn't care which was the reason, as long as she could roast someone.

"Begin!" yelled the referee, signaling her first fight against a young sixteen year old, dark-haired boy. Not much of challenge, a few blasts and kicks and he was out before he could even react. _Next victim._

"Begin!" signaled the referee again. This time she was against an old gray-haired general, who had seen a good share of combat. This one lasted a bit longer, yet she managed to win this one aswell. _Next_.

After a few more attempts, nobody had stepped forward anymore to duel their princess. _More_.

"C'mon now. Surely there are some worthy combatants left?" asked Azula, eyeing the crowd.

"I'll duel you, princess," sayed a voice, coming out of the crowd. It was the same boy, hood up and golden locks, he looked sixteen.

"Now don't go easy on me, since I'm a non-bender," sayed the boy calmly, coming outta the crowd, taking a stance opposite of her.

"You!?" asked Azula, barely holding back a laugh. "Do _you_ think, you've got any chance of beating me, a non-bender even?"

"Guess well find out," replied the boy, calmly. _Brave...but stupid._

Azula took up her stance, the boy himself threw his cloak back, revealing his sun-gold hair. A quick hand jerk, and he was wielding...blades? No...he was wearing metal gauntlets...that had five blades attatched to them, to each finger, like animal claws.

"Begin!" as soon she heard those words, she immediately send out two fire blasts and and a sweeping fire strike. Yet to her amazement, he easily dissipated the blasts with his claws, and dodging the blast from under his feet. But as soon as he did that, he suddenly propelled himself forward, claws striking, faster than she expected.

"Damn!" she sayed, dodging the flying attack. He was fast and agile, and no coward.

"Alright then," she sayed to the boy, readying herself for a full on fight.

To say, this boy was below her, was a **REAL** understatement. She had been battling him for half an hour, whenever she attacked he easily dodged her attacks, and he'd counter-attack her in force, and those claws were sharp. A few cuts already adorned her skin, a few burns on his cloak and body were also evident. She could also see her father, taking great interest in this.

"C'mon now. I sayed don't hold back," yelled the boy to her, cheerily.

_"Oh he would wish he hadn't sayed that,"_ Azula smirked. "Fine then."

She took a neutral stance, clearing her head and mind of distractions, feeling the energies separate, creating lightning.

"Bye," she replied, sending the bolt towards him.

Yet what he did next, shocked even her, Azula. Instead of dodging the lightning, he jumped forward, throwing his red cloak at the lightning. She could even see him smirking mid-aid, as her lightning was blasted into the linen cloak, him flying over unharmed

"How-," she managed to say before he landed into a single hand-stand, and struck right at her. She managed a quick blast, yet he was aiming for her legs. A fast back-leg sweep, and Azula found herself in the air, time slowed, as she could the shock beginning to form on the guests faces, then she landed on the floor with ten blades at her face.

She could also finally see her opponent face-to-face, the boy had deadly beautiful ash-gray eyes, loose, shoulder length sun-golden hair and a charming, yet dangerous emmanating, striking face.

"Yield?" he asked, smirking at her, yet she would have the last laugh.

"You didn't win," she replied calmly, gesturing at the convinient hand near his chest, ready to send fire right into his gut.

"I think a blind eye, is worse than a stomach burn," he replied, re-drawing the blades into the gauntlets, before helping her up.

"Excellent fight, princess," he sayed, giving a bow, his metal gauntlet hand resting upon a metal fist, to her.

"You weren't so lame yourself," replied Azula in-kind, dusting herself off. "May I have your name...challenger?"

"You may call me Zhan, princess Azula."

**Please review.**


	2. Birthday Suprise 2

**Disclaimer: Avatar: The Last Airbender, belongs to their respective owners.**

Did that just happen?! Had Firelord Ozai had finally gone crazy? Had his eyes deceived him or did his daughter, Azula really get beaten by someone, a non-bender even.

"Did that just happen?" asked Ozai, in a whispering tone, to a nearby Imperial Firebender. After a moment, the guard silently nodded.

How? How was that possible? She was trained by the best in the Fire Nation, yet she could be beaten by some boy. He had to find out who this boy was, and soon. Luckily, her daughter signaled him, that it was time to end the duel and celebration.

"Well then, that concludes the celebration, a good day to you all," sayed Ozai, after he had gotten down. Soon the gathered crowd started to leave, and servants started to clean up. He also ordered the generals and admirals, to gather in the war-room for a short brief about the war. Yet before that, he had to find the boy, who was to his luck chatting with Azula, showing off his interesting weaponry.

"Azula," he sayed, gaining their attention. "Who's your new friend?"

"Zhan, son of General Zhu, M'Lord," replied the golden-haired boy, doing a fist-bow.

_Ah, of course. Son of the northern army commander in the Earth Kingdom._

"Interesting device you have there," sayed Ozai, gesturing at his gauntlets.

"Thank you M'Lord, I've made myself."

This young man made this kind of weaponry? _Impossible._

"Are there any more of these?"

"No. They're a long time-consuming process to make. However, I did make a gauntlet for the princess, for her birthday, M'Lord," replies Zhan, to which Azula eyes light up.

"I'll go retrieve it," sayed Azula, heading towards the gift pile.

Meanwhile Ozai could examine the boy further: strong, confident, tinker to an extend, combat skills equal to Azula's, not afraid of him..interesting.

"You have some interesting skills," sayed Ozai.

"Thank you M'Lord," replied Zhan, bowing. "Being a Fire Nation citizen, I have to do everything in my power to succeed. And by being a non-bender, I have to try even harder."

_Mhhh. Maybe this boy is worth something_," though Ozai, deciding to take this leave.

"I found it," replied Azula, coming back with a red-black wrapped gift. She herself felt it a bit light, a metal armor piece should weigh more, shouldn't it? "Were did Fire Lord Ozai go?"

"Your father left, mumbled something about a war meeting."

"Alright then," replied Azula, a bit disappointed, yet also relieved.

Soon she unwrapped it, on a red pillow rested the gift. It was a crimson black color metal glove, different from his dull gray's, two golden dragons looping around the gauntlet, with their heads meeting at the middle, with the Fire Nation Royal Emblem resting between them._ A work of craftmanship_.

"My, my. This is...interesting," sayed Azula examining it.

"May I?" asked Zhan.

Azula wanted to figure out how to use it herself, yet couldn't find a trigger mechanism to unlock the blades.

"Very well then," sayed Azula, politely but neutrally, keeping her emotionless charade up.

Zhan, after a few clicks, slipped out his hand from his metal glove. Then took hold of Azula's hand with his non-covered one, while picking up the gauntlet with his other hand.

_"Oh...Agni, why did I let him touch me,_" thought out Azula, feeling Zhan's hand roam around hers, she was barely able to hold back a blush. _"What are these feelings, and why..do I feel hot?"_

Zhan worked quickly, while for Azula it took forever. Yet soon he was done and Azula could admire the weapon. It was light and flexible and beautiful, yet felt also strong, and deadly.

"Very nice indeed," sayed Azula, feeling the weight of the glove around. "How do I activate the blades?"

Using his bare hand again, he flexed a few of her fingers and a bit of her hand, before five crimson blades shot out.

"The mechanism works on a simple, hand-finger pattern, easy to implement," he sayed doing the same again and the blades retrackted. "Yet accidentally impossible to activate. Try it."

Azula did as was instructed, a flex here, then there...and the blades shot up. A grin started to form on her face. An ideal weapon, deadly, yet easy and light to use, and the blades looked sharp enough to pierce through armor and bone.

"Thank you for this gift Zhan," sayed Azula, retrackting the blades. "Yet I'm more curious about your fighting technique. Something I haven't seen before."

"I made it up myself princess...however I could teach it to you. If you would like?" smirked Zhan.

If Azula was feeling hot right now, she was practically burning right now. _Agni, what's wrong with me?_

"Hey, um-...sure," stuttered Azula, as she motioned him to follow her. _SINCE WHEN DID SHE, STUDDER WHILE TALKING?_

After finishing his war-meeting with the high-ranking generals and admirals, Ozai was left pondering about the young man: _Zhan_. He had silently asked about him, through his father; who wasn't unfortunately here. Yet all the generals knew, was that he was supposed to join the northern front in about a few months. _Damn it, he needex some information. _So he had the servants bring him Li and Lo. Two of the wisest and most experienced persons in the Fire Nation. Known for their knowledge and _other_ skills.

"Firelord Ozai" "do what do we owe" "the pleasure" "of you summoning us?" they asked, in their between each-other sentence continuing way.

"There has been a great...disturbance, regarding towards my daughter being bested by a non-bender, who seems to be wielding some unique weaponry and skills. I want you two to find out everything about general Zhu's son Zhan, and his family, yet especially about the boy."

"You can" "trust us" "Firelord Ozai" "we'll not" "let you down."

"Very well then. You have your orders, dismissed," he sayed, as the two women left. This _boy_, was becoming quite the interest.

**Please review.**


	3. Heritage

**Disclaimer: Avatar: The Last Airbender, belongs to their respective owners.**

_Oh by Agni, what was she thinking, inviting that boy, Zhan here. Why did she do that? Why?! Agni...Nono. She is a princess, and she'll act like one...yet she wishes the fire in her stomach, could stop._

Three hours of searching through the Royal Archives, and a visit to the local Fire Sages had yielded, the result Li and Lo, were looking for; and more. They were both heading back towards the training room, when an usual sight in the Training Grounds caught their attention. The young princess and boy seemed to be practicing.

As much as Azula didn't like the attitude of the boy one bit, she had to admit, he was skilled in his _arts_. Never to admit, he **WAS** better, than her, in hand-to-hand fighting. She would rather be eaten by a boar-pig, than admit that. Even in her training robe, and without the Royal uniform, he was still a match for her.

"Less strength, more precision, Princess," sayed Zhan, blocking her jabs.

'Damn you, precision,' she thought, sending a kick at his ribs.

Zhan, easily caught and locked her leg, between his hand and side, then swept her legs from under her.

"Damn," she mumbled, under her breath, getting back up. "How can you counter and block, everything I throw at you? You aren't trained to fight _firebenders_ are you?!"

"Nono, princ-"

"Azula," she interupted.

"Azula. I'm merely countering your choice of fighting," he replied, chuckling.

"What?" asked Azula, confused.

"I counter your strength's. For example your fighting style is powerful and precise; yet under all that, you mostly rely on your _firepower_, to overwhelm your opponents."

"Hmm," she mumbled, but honestly she, had no idea what he was meaning. _Agni, he's like Uncle Iroh._

"Seems, we have an audience," sayed Zhan, seeing that Li and Lo, had decided to watch their training.

'Oh Agni, there goes my reputation,' thought Azula.

"I think, I should take my leave now; since I've taken up alot of your time...Princess Azula," replied Zhan, bowing.

'Thank Agni, he's manerable, infront of them,' thought Azula. "Indeed, a _good_ day to you aswell."

As soon as Zhan had left, Azula had immediately ran up the stairs to the balcony Li and Lo were.

"How much did you see?" asked Azula, in her commanding voice.

"Everything," "and from what we saw," "the young boy is very skilled," they sayed.

"Oh, this is bad. My father won't like this one bit. ME! Getting bested by a _NON-BENDER_!" yelled out Azula in fury.

"Actually," "the boy, isn't such a nobody," "you imagine him to be."

"What do you know?" asked Azula.

"Your father," "Firelord Ozai had instructed us," "to find out about," "everything we could find, about him."

"And?" she asked, impatient.

"This is his, family history," sayed Li, pulling out a scroll, with the Royal Archive emblem; which Azula quickly snatched and started to read.

"Well...this changes alot," sayed Azula, having finished reading the scroll. "Yet I still think he's up to no good."

"And why is that?" asked Lo.

Azula then, started to recall, everything she had felt around him, when he touched her and how she reacted around him.

"Maybe he had poisoned me?" thought Azula, out-loud; yet was suprised when Li and Lo, started to giggle. "What?!"

"Dear Princess," "what you are feeling around him," "is quite natural," "and not any sign of bad will at all."

"What?" asked Azula again, hoping they'd be less cryptic.

"It seems you like the boy," they replied together.

"WHAT!" she yelled out, shocked. "Impossible."

"Be that as it may," "the signs are there," "and you shouldn't deny them," they replied, smiling at her.

She rolled her eyes, at the twins comment, starting to walk back towards her room; the twins giggling echoing behind her.

'Interested? What a joke! I don't have time for emotions. They are for the weak," she repeated the mantra in her head. 'Yet, what if?...GAAH I hate these feelings.'

Back in Throne Room, Ozai was handling some paperwork, when the twins entered the chamber.

"What have you found out?" asked Ozai, setting the papers aside.

"Alot," "and also more," they sayed, Li handing the Firelord a Royal Archive scroll, which he started read.

_**Name:**__ Zhan_

_**Father:**__ General Zhu_

_**Mother:**__ Lady Asiza_

_**Info:**__ Born a non-bender._

_**Bloodline:**__ Decendant of Xin Zho Zi_

'XIN ZHO ZI?!' thought out Ozai. "Is this true?"

"Indeed, it is."

"But Xin Zho Zi, was a great firebender; rivaling the Avatar even back then. How can this _boy_ be decendant from him?" asked Ozai.

"Well Firelord," "further studying revealed," "that Xin Zho Zi's bloodline is," "full of _suprises_."

"What kind?"

"While the boy may be a _non-bender_," "his bloodline is very powerful," "which have had their share of people," "with _disabilities_ and other _problems_," "but have produced people with very strong gifts."

"And example is of Zhar Xun, the great tactician," sayed Li.

"Who drove back Jin the Conquerors attacks upon us," replied Ozai, a textbook answer.

"Yet who was also blind," sayed Lo.

'Impossible,' thought Ozai.

"And yet his son was born a firebender later, without any disabilities," sayed Li.

"Hmmm. This is interesting," sayed Ozai, thinking. "A boy with a bloodline like that could be very useful."

"Indeed," sayed Lo, smiling at his twin sister.

"Is there something else?" asked Ozai.

"There is something," "related to your daughter."

"What might that be?" asked Ozai, puzzled.

"It seems," "the princess has a hidden," "interest in the boy," sayed the twins together.

"Hmmm. Very well; you're dismissed," sayed Ozai, wanting some time to think.

'Azula is interested in the boy. Well he does seem skilled, and someone that isn't scared off by her, _personality_,' he thought, smiling. The boy had a strong bloodline, and could produce a powerful off-spring. 'Then it's settled.'

"Servant!" sayed Ozai, summoning one to his chamber. "Get me the Princess."

"Right away M'Lord," sayed the servant, going to fetch the princess.

Azula was currently occupied, in her room, having changed her clothes and taken a bath. Admiring the metal claws-gauntlet: easy to use, and didn't hinder her firebending. She could easily slip a pair of gloves on, and then suprise her enemies. And it didn't even look like an armor piece; apparently Zhan had made it to fit her small hand size, and the decorations on it were good.

"Princess?" came a knock at her door.

"Yes?" she asked, removing the gauntlet.

"Your father would like to see you," he sayed.

'Oh Agni. Not this,' she thought, obvious that her father, didn't like her performance today. "Tell him, I'll be right there."

"Of course, Princess."

'Great!' she thought, starting to dress herself up again.

Ten minutes later, and she striding towards the Royal Throne Room, heart beating.

'Oh Agni, what in fire, am I can gonna say to him?!' she thought, pushing through the curtains into the chamber. "Father, you summoned me?"

"Indeed," he replied, rising from his throne, and going over to her. "Tell me what do you think of the young boy, Zhan?"

"He seems a loyal citizen, and a _great_ fighter," she replied.

"Yes; but what do you think about him, _personally_?" asked Ozai, kneeling down infront of her.

"I..I.." she stuttered, unable to say anything.

"Do you have an interested in him?" he asked. "And don't lie."

'Oh great...um I guess,' she thought.

"I guess so," sayed Azula, meaning more by the training aspect, than the..._emotional_ one.

"Very well then; if you are further _interested_. Then you are allowed to see him," replied Ozai, rising up, and getting back to his throne. "Dismissed."

Azula rose, and left the chamber, more confused than ever.

'By Agni! Please give me something to burn!' she thought, going back to her room.

_**Please review.**_


	4. Training

**Disclaimer: Avatar: The Last Airbender, belongs to their respective owners.**

It had been two weeks, since Azula started to see that boy Zhan. _Oh by Agni, did she hate it. _

She had initially wanted to learn his unique fighting; being Azula, she didn't wanted to be bested in anything. So on par with her Firebending Training, she also had private Hand-Combat Courses with _him_.

Slowly her physique improved, if only by two weeks, she could feel her body better, more controled breathing and a couple of aching muscles. The Courses she didn't mind, what she hated was _his_ attitude: always cheerful, joking, laughing; and he wasn't scared of her even, which gave her almost no leverage against him, save for her firebending. She was almost like Ty Lee, she shuddered at the thought, minus the hugging and pink.

Agni...and that was only the tip of it. The servants, guards and maids had all started to talk about her and him. _Damn_ _gossipers_. Even her father had encouraged her with his blessing. _Oh could they all just, shut up!_

She was currently practicing on some wooden targets...with her fists.

"OW!" yelled Azula, hitting the target, the wrong way. "This is useless, I can just burn them."

"Azula, it's just practice, don't go all steaming," replied Zhan smirking.

"Yeah, because I'm really gonna fight wooden men, out in the war," said Azula sarcastically.

"Bones and flesh, are tougher than wood; this is the easy level," he replied.

"I'd like to see you do it. Without your gauntlets," she hissed.

"Easily," he replied removing them.

He took up a position, near the wooden target, giving a few quick jabs; then with one swift punch, smashed the target in half.

"See."

"Idiot," she mumbled.

"Alright, I think we need a break," he said.

"You're kidding right?" asked Azula.

"Nope, a good walk can those some good," he replied smiling.

"Good walk? I wanna learn to fight, not take a walk. Perfection demands sacrifice," said Azula confidently.

"And if you don't take a break, then you're limbs will go numb. You need to take break, otherwise your joints won't heal. And _'Woody'_ will still be standing there," replied Zhan giggling.

"You know I can burn you right," she said, looking him straight into his ash-gray eyes.

"And I can still, sweep you off your legs," he replied, casually.

_Oh you will regret one day, messing with Fire Lord Azula._

"Fine. Let's go before I decide to hang you," she said.

"Don't worry. You'll have your chance later," he replied, coming without his trade-mark gauntlets on. _Guess those things do get HOT._

It was close to the evening, so most people and shops had been closed up,he had opted for a tour around the Capital city and then the park, and to her eternal annoyance, she was still getting stares from the remaining people still around. _Agni...there goes my dignity, and reputation._

They had finally arrived in the city park, and to her luck, they would soon head back.

"C'mon now, don't you wanna feed the turtle-ducks?" asked Zhan playfully.

"Do you wanna burn in a volcano?" replied Azula.

"Okay. Don't go all, setting my head on fire," he replied chuckling.

'If only I could,' she thought.

Their boring walk continued for awhile, until Zhan stopped suddenly.

"What now? A bird caught your attention?" she asked, but getting hushed by Zhan.

Faster, than she could see, Zhan had grabbed turning her around...and shielding her from a...fireblast?

He had grabbed her into a tight hold, both of them rolling down the hill, fireblasts following their wake; until they stopped near a lake, on open ground and away from their radius.

"Show yourself, TRAITORS!" yelled out Azula.

Out of the bushes appeared four people: three males and one female, one of the males wielding a sword, the other three in bending stances. All of them wearing red leather robes, faces covered.

"Give up Princess, your outmatched and outnumbered," said the female, their leader obviously.

"Not on your pathetic, scum life," replied Azula angrily.

"Then we're forced to take you by force. Zin, handle the boy," said the female, to the one holding a sword.

"Perfect. You handle him, Zhan, if you can do that," replied Azula.

Azula took a position, opposite of the 'renegade' firebenders, Zhan behind her with the swordsman. She struck first, legs kicking fire at the female. But she managed to block, counter-attackin. Soon enough, Azula found out, that these traitors were more than, simple bandits...more like assassins. She was focused on the firebenders, so she didn't know how Zhan was doing.

She was getting tired-out since, she was attacked from all-sides, and they had experience to back it. A blind-spot shot behind her sent Azula rolling onto the ground.

"Surrender or el-" said the man, before he was silenced.

Azula could see Zhan, fly-kicking him into his shoulder, bones cracking, then legs swept.

Second one got a kick to his knee, and an elbow to the face, both times bones cracking.

The female tried to counter-attacked, but got her hand grabbed and broken, then a jab to the ribs, cracking them. Finishing her with a strike to the neck, knocking her unconscious.

Looking at him, Azula could see that the goofy, cheery boy was replaced by someone else. His face in anger, teeth baring, fists clenched, checking on the defeated. A few feet away, she could see the swordsman, lying unconscious, his right hand in a very wrong angle.

This couldn't be the same boy, who laughed at her warnings; rather this was a lethal killer. He had easily, taken down three skilled firebenders single-handedly. Azula then realized how much he held back..._and this darker side she liked._

A few city guards, soon arrived running, while Zhan was helping her up.

"GUARDS! Arrest these traitors, under charges of attempting to capture and kill the Crown Princess. Inform the Fire Lord. And don't treat their injuries, until they've revealed who hired them!" said Zhan, in a deep commanding voice, suprising the guards and Azula.

"You heard him," added Azula, when they seemed, frozen still.

"Of course, Princess Azula," replied the guards, starting to drag the traitors away.

"I think we should head back to the Royal Palace," said Azula.

"Agreed, Azula," he replied, a slightly angry look on him, and she started to like this side of him.

Arriving back at Palace, Azula could see it a buzz with activity, guards running around and his father waiting with three squads of Imperial firebenders outside.

"Azula! There you are. I heard about the attack, are you alright?" asked Ozai, checking on her.

"I'm alright father," replied Azula.

"Forgive me, M'Lord. I took the Crown Princess for a walk. Making her open to these attacks. I take full responsibility from this action," said Zhan, bowing to the Fire Lord.

"Is this true?" asked Ozai, a bit angry.

"This is nothing father. I needed to clear my head, and these dissidents were easily dispatched," said Azula plainly, waving her hand. Pulling her father away. "By me and Zhan, who broke a few of their bones with ease. He's just covering for me, and I can say his loyalties are very well placed."

"Very well then Azula. I trust your judgment," said Ozai, then addressing the boy. "No action will be taken against you, as you seemed to have guarded the Crown Princess well. You're free to resume your duties."

"Which involves my Training Courses. Come along," said Azula, pulling Zhan along. "Also I think you need a healer."

"For what?" he asked.

"This," she said, touching a scorch mark on his clothes back, making him wince.

"It's nothing," he replied, shrugging.

"Oh yes it is. Now come along," she said, dragging him to her Royal Chambers.

"Can't take you to a healer, because that will make them question about the scale of our _'little'_ traitor bunch," she said, pushing him onto her bed. "So I'll have to care of you myself, unfortunately. Now, shirt off!"

"Pardon?" he asked confused

"I can't put this salve on your shirt?" asks Azula, stating the obvious, getting some Euca-salve, for his burns.

Turning around, she could finally see Zhan's naked upper body: he had a strong athletic build, focusing on strength and speed but being agile enough. Adorning his back beside the burn mark, Azula could see many scars.

'Guess, he's full of suprises,' though Azula, applying the salve. 'An ally like this can do wonders, loyal, self-sacrificing...and maybe he can be toleable enough.'

**Please review. :-P**


	5. Her Pain

**Disclaimer: Avatar: The Last Airbender, belongs to their respective owners.**

Five months. It's been nearly five months, since Azula started to learn with Zhan, getting to know him more. Four months and two weeks, since she had _actually_ developed an interest at Hand-Combat at all. Since then, she could say she had gotten stronger, more than usual. Her firebending was stronger, her breathing control was beyond better, and her physique took a more athletic look to it. Azula could say, she didn't know if she should burn someone or break their face. She was lethal in any range now: long, short and _close_ range.

However, she still wasn't strong enough, like Zhan, who could break someones bones. A nasty, yet very lethal skill in her opinion. But to her, for the first time, it seemed a bit much. Azula had seen the scarring on his back and a couple on his arms, giving her the realization: that, if she wanted to break something, she'll most likely break something of her's first. No. She'll do with breaking someone's nose or ribs.

Azula found out, besides his physical skills, he had some very interesting mental skills aswell. Obvious one being his metalworking and engineering; yet she found out, he had an interesting understanding on how to read people, he called _'duo-thinking'_, which she was trying to grasp.

"I still don't get it," said Azula, sitting.

"It's quite simple Azula, but you need a very open mind to use it," replied Zhan.

"Explain," she said.

"In a sense, it's like...well...why do you think a man joins the army?" said Zhan, trying to explain the subject to Azula.

"Out of duty," she replied immediately.

"Are you sure?" asks Zhan smiling. "Maybe it's because, he's forced to. By his hometown or people?"

Azula was stunned for a moment, she didn't realize a possibility that could exist.

"Why is it irrevelant?" she asked then.

"Because Azula. Knowing what for he joined: honor or forced. Can give you a good advantage," he said. "Say you're about to conquer an Earth village, which soldier would suit you better: the one who joined freely, to serve and maybe die? Or the one who got forced into service, and most likely will find some way to survive."

This explanation had completely left her speechless.

"Aswell, this can be used for a number of ways: how to engage an opponent, identify peoples reasons and so forth," he said, eyeing her.

"This has something to do with me?" asked Azula, picking up some hints.

"Yeah...kinda," he sighed.

"Like what?" she asked. _How can she be imperfect?_

"I've noticed you seem to hold an aura of fear, to yourself," said Zhan.

"Only through fear, can you make people follow you," she said the mantra fluently. "Or what do you think?"

"Yeah. But tell me something Azula. What if someone isn't afraid or doesn't fear you? What then?" he asked.

The gasping-open mouth was all Zhan needed; Azula was absolutely shocked, what she had heard...a few words short of a traitors tongue.

"I...I don't...," she tried to say, before getting angry. "Why do you care?!"

"Fear can bite back," he said, serious.

"How?" she asked, an eyebrow raising.

"People who fear you, are more likely to betray you," he said, his cheery attitude gone.

"No," she replied.

"You know it's true. With fear, people WILL eventually, look for a way to disentagle themselves."

"No!" she yelled, getting agitated.

"Why do you want to use fear? Is it because you like it or you just don't know how to speak with people?" he asked.

"SHUT UP!" she screamed out, smashing her fist into the pavement, holding her head down. _Damn you...getting close to you...burn..damn you...da.._

Her thoughts were stopped by Zhan, coming over to her and..._hugging_ her?

Azula was an emotional wreck at the moment, and now this...she hasn't been hugged since..._mother_. Now she didn't know how to react, this was different from Ty Lee's bear-hugs or Mai's greetings. This was natural...and... _caring_?

"I'm sorry...if I upset you," he said, letting go of her. "You asked me to train you, to be stronger...and that's what I'm trying, I apologize, if I hurt you."

Azula sighed out, before speaking out. "I...don't know. My father himself taught me to be strong and feared. Petty emotions, caring, and understanding was a waste of time. I never spoke freely, I'm always alert. I'm the Crown Princess, I **NEED** to be tough and feared...otherwise..."

"I understand...but you don't need to wield fear all the time," he said.

"How can I not?" she asked.

"Treat your friends with respect and compassion...but let your enemies fear you," he said.

"Why should I?" asked Azula crumpy. "Fear is more useful."

"Simple," he said, grabing her hand, catching her attention, smiling at her. "Enemies dare not touch you. But those close to you," he said, whispering into her ear," will give their life to _protect_ you."

'Agni, why does he get so mushi...and...why does he affect me so, and how can he read me like a book?" Azula thought confused, nauseous. 'Compassion? How can I? I'm the feared princess...prodigy...they...call me a monster...even my mother...thought I was one...how...how?"

"Azula," he said, lifting her downed head up. "Your not a monster."

"I am," replied Azula, her voice trembling.

"No you aren't," he said, wraping her into another hug. That's when the typical, in-control, feared Azula lost it. Former repressed emotions set loose, she did something she hadn't in almost ten years...she _cried_.

Crying...was that an forgotten concept to her. An act, she would likely get reimparted by her father. But she couldn't stop anymore, the pain she had buried deep, was let loose. Yet _he_ didn't criticize her, reimpart her...he just held her, soothed her, while she cried into his shoulder.

"There's nothing bad, about being strong. You're a beautiful Sun-Fire Lily, Azula," he whispered to her. "Wild, strong...beautiful. One of a kind. Don't let others hurt you."

"T-the-y...don't," she replied sobbing, lying weakly.

"Azula...you don't need to be always strong. You'll burn yourself out. Let someone take over your burden," he whispered to her.

"...I...I..." she tried to say, but couldn't. "...thank you...Zhan."

"Of course, Princess," he said, lifting her and carrying her, back to her Royal Chambers.

Luckily there weren't any servants in the hall, so Azula avoided the embarrasment of being carried in public.

Zhan, arriving in her room, set her down on the bed, tucking her in. Being emotionally exhausted, Azula didn't resist much.

"Sleep Princess. You've earned a rest. I'll be here when you wake up," he said, taking a seat across from her, smiling at her, which Azula, for the first time, smiled back.

'Is this love...compassion...respect?' she thought, this turn of events confusing her. But...the pain...the one she had buried...deep down, it was gone. The love her mother didn't give her, the pain...it wasn't there. She peeked at Zhan for a moment: his golden locks, that goofy smile, ash-gray eyes. 'Why does he care about me?'

Azula took a final glance at him, guess it was true. About what people, books and stories tell: _love is confusing._

Then, for the first time, since ten years ago. Azula, prodigy and Crown Princess could say that, this sleep would be the calmest she had in ages.

**A/N: I'm a mushy sap. Mkay now to business. I've got the Zhan(OC)/Azula thought out. **

**But I want your opinion if you want the story to be ****darky**** or ****goody****? I'm confused myself which way to write. Don't worry their romance won't break.**

**You can, write in the review or PM me, if you want the story ****enviroment**** to be ****darky**** or ****goody****. Nothing will happen if you don't answer, I'll continue the story. But then I'll choose the setting. If you want a bit darker world or a sunshine one, then write, but keep in mind this is fully **_**optional**_**.**

**Please review.**


	6. Tough Call

**Disclaimer: Avatar: The Last Airbender, belongs to their respective owners.**

Five months, two weeks and three days, had passed since Azula's birthday, and Ozai could definetely tell, that she had changed. While still appearing as the feared Princess, Ozai could tell her _attitude_ had changed. She seemed more relaxed and calmer, lacking the ruthlessness she once had, although only he and only a few people could tell that, the rest of the world still saw her as she was: merciless and cruel. Even though these changes should usually worry him, there wasn't any reason to worry. Azula was getting stronger: her firebending was more precise and she could fight longer; not to mention the physical skills she seemed to acquire.

The look on the trainees, when Azula herself, had knocked both of them out, not with firebending, but her own _fists_, was priceless. Two grown men, knocked down by two broken noses. The boy was good for her, physically by her training results. Mentally, as Azula seemed to hold a more mature thinking to her now. And not to forget, the emotional benefits: her sudden change, could only be attributed to only his doing.

Life was good, when you controlled the strongest nation in the world, and had secured a strong lineage aswell.

Of Azula and Zhan, they both were found on the Training Grounds. Engaging in a full-contact sparring, no holding back. Azula with her firebending and Zhan with his weapons; with the twins Li and Lo observing.

Despite their obvious differences, they were indeed equal in a fight. Azula having the firebending advantage, yet Zhan utilizing his combat and tactical skills. While Azula could beat him far away, he was up-close to her, effectively eliminating her firebending, now it was mostly hand-fighting. Azula had a bit firebending to her side, but Zhan had his metallic claws, so indeed it was an equal fight.

"Tired out?" he said, blocking and attacking.

"Not by a long-shot," she replied, dodging and counter-attacking.

She wasn't easy-going anymore, she could fight him now close up, although he was more experienced, she was nimbler and years of firebending, had left her with a large supply of stamina.

"Gotcha," he said, locking her arm in, after a failed attack.

"I don't think so," she replied, sweeping his legs...yet she forgot about her locked arm, sending her down him.

"Well...I'll say you've gotten better," he said to Azula, who was lying on top of him. "Although, you should've gotten your hand free first."

"Maybe...maybe," she replied, flirting a bit, before getting up.

"Well your skills," "seem to have improved since," "almost six months ago," said the twins.

"Indeed it has," said Zhan. "Although...I can improve you more if you'd like Azula."

"Oh no," she replied immediately. "As fun as it may sound, I'm not risking 'this' for it."

"Suit yourself," he said, coming closer to her. "Although you could like it."

"N...O!" she whispered back.

"Alright," he replies backing off.

But their training by a messenger hawk, arriving, landing on ground.

"A message?" asked Zhan, removing the scroll from its back.

"What does it say?" asked Azula. "Is it for me?"

"No," he sighed, after reading it through. "It is for me."

"What then?" she asked.

"I was afraid this day would come. I am to report to military duty, ordered by General Zhu, my father," he said regretfully.

"What!" she said, troubled by what she had just heard.

"I got three days, before I'm due to leave. I'm sorry," he said saddened.

"No! You can't, I can revoke that order!" she said.

"Azula don't do that," he replied.

"Why not?! I'm the Crown Princess, and I can. Besides you got my training to focus on!" she yelled.

"Azula, I've taught you everything I can, without going to the extremes like you wanted. Only thing we got left is practice," he replied.

"Then teach me them, but don't go!" she said, barely pleading.

"Azula," he sighed. "What kind of citizen would I be, if I refused to serve my countries army?"

"I...uh," she sighed heavily. He was right, he may of needed to serve anyway, and it would cause questioning of why a healthy youngman, wouldn't serve.

"You're afraid I'll get hurt?" he asked smiling at her.

"What? That's is further from the..." she said, eyeing him, but still worried. "A little."

"Hey," he said, getting closer to her. "You've seen me fight. How do you think the Earthbenders will fare?"

Azula chuckled at the mental image, of Zhan cutting his way through Earthbender soldiers...but he was still a non-bender and they're hardened soldiers. She knows he can handle himself...but why does she still worry?

Three days soon passed, and from her mood swings. Half the Palace, could've guessed what was troubling her. Although she had brought it up to her subtle hints, Ozai was cut both ways: her or the country, but he understanded that some service would be still required.

By Agni, if Azula had it her way, she'd burned the orders, told the General off, and scorched anyone who'd questioned his loyalty.

"You know, I'll write to you," said Zhan, inside her room.

"Figures," mumbled Azula, brushing her hair.. She didn't hide her anger at his going.

"Hey Azula. Don't be so gloomy. Cheer up!" he said.

"Yeah, yeah," she said, turning back towards the mirror.

"I promise to write. Just as I promise to visit, when I can. Keep up your training, and also..." he said, going over to her, and giving her a kiss on the cheek, shocking her still. "you should keep your hair down. Looks more natural and beautiful on you."

Azula barely realized what just happened: angry, confused, shocked, dizzy. He left for the war, yes. But he had also just kissed her on the cheek.

'Why do I feel like fainting,' she thought smiling, picking up the brush, she had just dropped, admiring her hair. 'Guess it does look more natural...and beautiful...maybe.'

**A/N: Don't worry. No breaking-up, as I promised. Things are just getting interesting.**

**Please review.**


	7. Return

**Disclaimer: Avatar: The Last Airbender, belongs to their respective owners.**

Another day, another celebration passed. But today wasn't just any day. Today Azula turned fourteen, giving her chance to take part in the more important activities in the Royal Palace: particapate in father's meetings, plan battles, lead battles, command a war-fleet, and so forth.

Yet she still had a certain _boy_, stuck in her mind. Six months and still Zhan hasn't visited her, she had received his letter every two weeks, but they were mostly just day-to-day personal stuff: what he did, where he went, who got injured and so on.

To her suprise, when the first letters started to come, it would've seemed Zhan wasn't placed on the front-lines. Seems he had made himself worthwhile, by being a saboteur. Destroying Earth Kingdom barracks's, bridges, supplies and other things. He had been placed as an officer for a group of engineers at first, but he made use of their construction and demolition skills to do some major damage to the Earth Kingdom. The former engineering squad: the **Scorchers**, now a deadly enemy that the Earth Kingdom fears.

His latest letter, Azula had received two weeks ago, was the most pleasant: setting up an ambush along an important supply route; causing the ground under a Earth supply caravan, to collapse on itself...earth giving away on an earthbender. _Oh the irony._

Since then, the Northern front had_ started _toactuallymake steady progress into Earth Kingdom territory, prompting the Earth King to devote more troops to the North, from the Western and Southern front, essentially weakening the entire fronts. She had even wondered, if the troops would reach Ba Sing Se, before she could get out there...not likely, but a girl can dream.

Unfortunately, her celabrations were the same as last year's one, minus a certain _idiot_.

'Great...now I'm getting jealous aswell...curse these emotions,' thought Azula, arriving back in her Royal Chambers.

"Oh...how can people **BE** in these things," said Azula to herself, removing the extravagant Royal robe from her, changing into her regular outfit.

"Hi there beautiful," said a voice, from her balcony.

Azula reacted on instinct, sending a fire blasts towards there...sending someone with golden hair over the balcony.

'WAIT! GOLD?! OH NO!' Azula realized, who she had just attacked. Immediately running to the balcony, and peering over the side.

"Sorry...but you missed me Azula," said Zhan, hanging from the balcony, smiling.

"You idiot! I could've burned you!" she yelled at him, for his stupid entrance idea.

"Hardly," he replied, chuckling. "I trained you, for your knowledge. So I'd know your moves. And blue fire is easy to spot."

"Idiot," she replied, shaking her head. "What are you doing here?"

"What? Think I'll miss out on the Crown Princess' celebration?" he asked, climbing up.

Azula merely rolled her eyes, returning inside.

"Here you are Princess," said Zhan smiling, offering her the gift. It looked similar to the one she got last year, weight as much. Opening it she found a similar claw-gauntlet, down to the last detail, a twin to her other one.

"How did you make this?" she asked. He had been in battles for six months, how did he make this.

"I made it during the breaks I had," he replied.

"Where did you get the materials?" she asked, some of the pieces were made of metal, yet some had gold linings and a ruby in the center.

"Earth Kingdom: caravans, villages...and the occasional robbing a noble," he said, which Azula couldn't help but chuckle at the mental image. "Also...something else."

"What?" she asked.

"Close your eyes...relax...and don't banish me," he said.

"What are you up to?" she asked puzzled.

"Nothing," he replied, scratching his head.

"Fine," she said, closing her eyes and trying to relax. 'What's he planning? Another gift, idea, plan, tr-'

Azula's thoughts were soon scattered to the wind, as she felt something on her lips. Her eyes shot open, and she saw Zhan...kissing her on the lips.

By the great fires of Agni, her mind was a mess, she was dumbstruck on how to react. She felt good, weird, dizzy...joy. She liked the feeling, and the touch his lips on hers...and it was driving crazy.

"So?" he asked, stopping suddenly to her dismay.

Azula reacted by grabbing his tunic, crashing her lips on his, no way was she gonna get left unsatisfied.

She had put more force to this kiss, but it felt less-feeling than before...until he had wrapped his hands around his waist, pulling her closer.

He was playing with his tongue in her mouth...which felt good, which she replied to. Both fighting eachother for dominance. Azula wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Zhan in-turn used his hand to loosen her hair, keeping one hand on her waist. Her long coal-black hair, flowing out, to which he grabbed her head and pulled Azula closer, playing with her hair.

She could feel him against her, rising and falling in-rhythm, his body against hers. It was the greatest thing she had felt in her life: more pride than what her father would give, more warm than what she felt with her mother...more excilerating than the firebending she felt.

Azula also felt getting dizzy and weak in the knees, this was overwhelming to her. As if feeling her body stutter, Zhan inhaled from his nose, and exhaled into her, causing her inner fire to burn more brightly than ever and causing her knees to give. He caught her legs, lifting and holding her up by her legs and back, not breaking their kiss for a second. She wished this would last forever, alas she knew it couldn't.

"So? How about now?" Zhan asked, holding her up, ending their kiss.

"I'd say that was the greatest thing in the world," Azula replied, smiling in-kind, her arms around his neck. "That was something."

"A great gift then," he said.

"More like:_ I'm sorry I don't visit much apology_," she replied, pulling herself closer to him.

"Alright then," he replied smiling at her, pulling her more closer, so that they were only inches apart. "Happy celebrations Azula."

**A/N: **_**Burned eyes**_**. OMG chapter...and also do you readers, I'm planning of adding special love-scene in the end. XD (-)**

**Please review.**


	8. Phoenix

**Disclaimer: Avatar: The Last Airbender, belongs to their respective owners.**

The morning sun was rising, a new day dawning for the Fire Nation, and the rest of the world. The warmth embrace stirring many firebenders alike. Azula herself felt her inner fire light up, with the rising sun, a precise wake-up every morning.

But this morning was a bit different, she felt the warmth of the sun...yet something else warm, that she was curled up-to. Opening her eyes, which she regreted, a pair of gray eyes greeting her.

"Morning," said Zhan, having one arm on her waist, herself crawled into a fetal position close to him.

"Oh no!" she said blushing red, disentangling herself from the akward position. "What in Agni happened?!"

"Nothing. Except I think you should lay off any _stronger_ drinks for now," he said.

"Ohhh...please tell me I didn't do anything embarassing yesterday?" she asked, hiding her shame in her hands.

"Not much: you sang the National Anthem, the Anthem - Azula version, training, your future plans as Fire Lord, some weird dances and some gibberish about being prettier than girl named Ty Lee," he said, counting up Azula' misfortunes.

"Oh...I'm ruined," she said, hiding her head between her knees.

"Cheer up. You and I were to only ones here, nobody visited...and I locked the door," he said, pulling her by her waist closer to him.

"And...the bedding?" she asked.

"Yeah...that's the problem of having a tipsy Princess, slash firebender. Once she gets attached, it's impossible to get rid of her," he replied, chuckling.

"Uhmm...sorry about that," she replied, a bit red.

"I didn't mind. Although the falling asleep in my lap was a bit uncomfortable, you were hard to move to bed," he said, to which Azula went crimson.

"Care to join me for a walk, after breakfast?" asked Zhan.

"Why not?" replied Azula dryly.

After breakfast, to which his father was suprised how did Zhan, get past the guards, and why did he heard strange noises from Azula' room. Luckily for her, Ozai didn't bonder on the subject much, since he had a meeting with the war-minister and was fine with her walk, although warned to keep herself alert for any dangers.

Their walk turned out to be different, from their previous ones, instead of visiting the city, he had opted to show her his home instead.

After taking an ostrich-horse carriage outside, the city into the outskirts, they arrived at a remote, yet large estate.

"Here we are: Home Sweet Home," said Zhan, opening the carriage door, and showing his home.

"It's kinda small," replied Azula. The estate was larger than the average citizen's home, but was smaller than the noble houses she had seen.

"It is...but it has history, been in our generation for ages," he said, leading her inside,

Once inside Zhan immediately got pulled into a death-hug by a middle-aged woman, with long black hair and sparkly-blue eyes.

"Sweety, your home!" said the woman, obviously her mother, Asiza.

"Mom, ease up on the killing, will ya," he said jokingly, trying to get out of her mom's grip. "We've got royalty here."

Asiza let go of Zhan as soon as she saw the Crown Princess in her estate.

"Princess Azula. An honor to meet see you here," said Asiza, kneeling before her.

"Mom skip with formalities, we've got a guest here," he said. "Some refreshments maybe?"

"Of course," she replied, summoning some servants to bring refreshments for the three.

"Why don't you two start up? I wanna check something first," he said, leaving the two females in the room.

The two women, had taken seats at the dining room, drinking some tea, while Zhan was off.

"So Princ-"

"You may call me Azula," she added.

"Azula. If you don't mind me asking. How is Zhan? I hope he isn't a burden or trouble?" asked Asiza.

"Well he is. Not in a bad way, of course. He is a goofy-ball and a dummy...but he's a fresh change to the Palace. It can get a bit dull there," she said. "And he's very skilled, I might say."

"I guess so. My boy has always been the tinkering kind: always thinking, planning, testing theories. We had to give him one-third of the estate, because his workshop got so _big_," replied the woman.

"I'd say his _physical_ skills aren't so far off aswell," added Azula. "Speaking of which."

Zhan had returned, looking cheery as always, taking a seat near Azula.

"What did you ladies say about me?" he asked, eyeing her and his mother.

"Nothing," she said, hiding her smirk in her cup.

"Really?" he asked.

"Well...uhm..dear I gotta run to the market," said the mother, rising from her seat. "You'll be alright?"

"Yes, yes. Go mom," he replied, waving his hand.

"She did that on purpose," said Zhan, after her mother had left the house, along with a few servants.

"Oh? You think so?" replied Azula, teasingly.

"Oh fine," he finished. "Come on now. I wanna show you something."

"Your workshop that takes up, half the house?" she asked.

"Typical mom, blabbers out everything," he replied in a mock sigh.

He had let Azula to the other side of the house, to which he lead her to a large room. It was bigger than her Chambers and more larger too...and darker.

"I can't see a thing," she said, lighting a small flame in her hand.

"A moment. Let me get the door open. Now then, where is that lever?" he asked, searching for something in the dark room. "Found it!"

Azula could her some cranking, humps, gears and chains moving. Soon a large, metal door started to open, letting in sweet sunlight, bathing the room.

"The best part," said Zhan, finishing on the lever. "Is the view."

As she walked outside, she could see a beautiful garden outside, with a breath-taking view to the sea.

"Living in a house, on a cliff, near the sea has it's benefits. Like having a good jump into the water," he said, pulling Azula near to the edge, showing a clear dive, straight into the water below, and a carved footpath down below to a sandy beach.

"Personal beach, estate, and view. I'm a bit jealous," said Azula, admiring the location.

"Well you could visit," he replied.

"Don't tempt me," she replied, a mischevious smile on her face.

"Maybe, I will," he replied, chuckling. "Put now...my _crowning_ glory."

He gestured back to his workshop, to which Azula could see it looked more like a warships machine room, than a nobles workshop.

"Guess your mother was right. You are a tinkering one," she said.

"Yeah...I get that a lot," he replied, scratching behind his head.

"Well you have a lot of stuff here," she said, eyeing the various inventions: some were for regular life, other she saw could be dangerous weapons, and a few were just plain weird. But the large metal construct in the back, caught her eye.

"What's that?" asked Azula, it had a cylindrical shape, a glass panel on top, two wheels under it and two metal plates on either side. To her it was almost shaped like a bird...a very weird bird.

"This," he said, rubbing his hand over the metal frame. "Is my masterpiece, shining glory, renewer...and retirement project."

"What is it supposed to be or to?" she asked.

"Well...when this is finished. It can **fly**, fast as a bird, made of metal...and will run on firebending," he said proudly.

"I..I...mpo..ssible," stuttered out Azula, not beliving a thing like this could fly. "Metal doesn't fly."

"The way I design it. It will," he replied.

"How?!" she asked, still a non-believer.

_"When I was younger, my father, had brought me an old exotic airbender glider, cause I loved all exotic and old contraptions back then. It was a mess, but like back then, I fixed it up, and wanted to test it out. At first the results were...poor. Okay a total disaster...I could fly as much as a turtle-crab. Yet on one day, when I wanted to go down to the beach, I slipped and fell...but instead of falling to my death...I flew with the glider, well not as much fly...more like glided, into the sea. After that I realized, if a non-airbender, and non-bender could fly...then anything could be possible. I started to replicate the incident. Starting small with leaves, moving to wood, then metal. Then they got bigger and bigger._

"Until you got that," finished Zhan, with his story.

"W..ow," replied Azula. "But how to you make it fly with firebending?"

"Simple. Firebending propels it further," he said. "Airbenders bend the air, so in theory they bend the air around their gliders to make them fly. I've heard you can propel yourself further with firebending. So why can't you do it with _that_?"

"Does it work?" she asked.

"I haven't tested it. Only theory...and it says, maybe in ten years it'll fly."

"But how should it work in theory?" asked Azula.

"Here let me show you," said Zhan, leading Azula behind the metal 'bird'. Behind the glass panel was an opening they could crawl into. Inside were two metal seats, they could sit on.

"Feels weird," she said. "Tight also."

"It's a squeeze. But the seats are good," he said leaning onto metal backside.

"Yeah, cold metal is _always_ good," she replied sarcastically, trying to sit on the cold seat.

"Oh yeah, sorry. Guess that's one problem I got to fix," he said.

"How does it work?" she asked, looking over his shoulder.

"Two levers control the wings, just like on a glider," he said proudly.

"And that?" she asked, pointing at a hole behind them, large on the inside but got smaller as it exited the construct.

"That's the engine. You bend fire through it, theoretically your fire becomes more powerful, large to small and smaller, concentrating it. So giving it more thrust, in theory," he said.

Azula couldn't help but marvel at the piece of engineering, and maybe, someday fly in one. The engine caught her attention...concentrating fire...more powerful.

She conjured some blue fire, then send it through the engine...she felt nothing. Trying again, but with more fire, she could see her fire go from being large to small, but she felt it's strength, as strong as her larger fire, going through the engine.

Unfortunately, neither of the felt the plane move.

"It does concentrate my fire, stronger," said Azula.

"Well it...AZULA STOP!" Zhan screamed out.

"Wha-AAAH," screamed out Azula aswell, as they suddenly started to fall down.

"NO TIME!" he yelled out. "Azula! Start bending!"

She followed his order, firebending through the engine.

"Let's see if this thing works," he said, pulling on both the levers. The metal construct bucked, sending Azula into the back, but stopped falling.

"Ouch!" she said, rubbing her head, then looked outside.

The view was even more beautiful: the sea rapidly passing by them, the clear sky, passing by a pair of swallow-geese...the feeling of freedom, it was overwhelming to her...until they started to drop suddenly.

"Azula! Fire!" said Zhan to her.

"Right!" replied Azula, sending fire through...until the entire thing collapsed off, maybe she had over did it. "Zhan! I think we lost something!"

"What?!" he said, looking behind him, and seeing the missing part. "DAMN!"

"What now?!" she asked, scared for the first time in her life.

"We're going down!" he said trying to fly the thing, but he knew it was pointless. "HOLD ON!"

"TO WHAT?!" she asked back.

"Eachother!" he screamed, turning around and grabbing ahold of Azula, which she did aswell.

In the Royal Palace Grounds, Firelord Ozai was discussing important reports, with war-minister Qin, with two dozen Imperial Firebenders circling them.

"How long, until another new weapon is developed for the army?" asked the Firelord.

"A couple of months, Your Highness," replied the war-minister.

"See to it th-WHAT?" asked the Firelord, spotting something in the sky, like a bird...only made of metal...and heading for **them**.

"GET DOWN!" yelled one of the Imperial Firebenders, pulling Ozai, out of harms way. A loud crash, banging and metal stretching could be heard, as the thing fell into the Palace, a few feet from their position, Imperial Firebenders circling it immediately.

A few banging sounds could be heard, coming from inside the construct, against the glass. A blue fire blast, soon smashed the glass open..._blue_?!

"Stand down!" said Ozai, knowing who was in that thing.

"Oh Agni...I think I'm gonna be sick," said Azula, poking her head out, which was a mess, and she felt sick to her stomach.

"Never! Touch something, that isn't tested Azula," replied Zhan, pulling his head out aswell. "And...we landed in the _worst_ possible place in the world."

"What?" she asked, then saw her father. "Oh...hello father."

Ozai didn't if he should be furious or curious, her daughter done such a thing: destroyed half of the Royal Garden. On the other hand he had saw that thing in the air...and how could that be possible?

"Di..did that just fly?" asked war-minister Qin, breaking the silence.

"Indeed it did," replied Azula, seeing a great opportunity in this. "Father, this construct before you **flew**...BY FIREBENDING! It flew in the air itself, faster than a bird...AND there's the genius behind it.

She had pointed to Zhan, who was busy, checking out the damage.

"Young man?" asked the war-minister approaching. "Did you make this?"

"Yes I did or did," he replied sadly. "Now it's a wreckage."

"Could this be build again?" asked Ozai.

"I'm not sure. I built this for six years, alone," he replied.

"What if you had more helpers and funding, resources?" asked Azula.

"Well...in that case...maybe in a year or so," he replied.

"Father! You must support this! An opportunity like this can't be passed on. Something that we can use to dominate the skies! Something that, no other nation in the world has! Imagine dozens of these attacking Ba Sing Se!" said Azula, more excited than ever.

She could see both her father' and the war-ministers face lit up in astonishment, suprise and pride.

"Of course not! War-minister, order some engineers to take this _contraption_ away someplace safe, and you," he said, addressing Zhan. _"Zhan_, follow me. You too Azula. I've got a few questions."

"What did you to?" whispered Zhan.

"Saved our reputation. Got a new war-machine," she replied, then pulled him closer. "And making sure you'd never leave me again."

**A/N: AU-ish. W00t Zhan invented the jet. Please don't hate me for it.**

**Please review.**


	9. New Place

**Disclaimer: Avatar: The Last Airbender, belongs to their respective owners.**

The current predicament _they_ were in could be described as somewhat uncomfortable...but the feeling...the freedom, she would do anything to feel it again, and while keeping Zhan here, then the better.

Currently they were situated in the Meeting Room, where usually the high-ranking generals and admirals met to discuss war-plans, but at the moment only four people were there: Azula, Firelord Ozai, War-minister Qin, and Zhan.

He was upfront describing the various bits and pieces of that flying contraption. Azula didn't recognize much of the details but so far, her only interest would be to fly again.

"So that's the basic principle behind it," he finished speaking.

As much as an inventor he was, she was suprised how simple they were. While she didn't grasp much of the subject, there weren't alot of details to his 'flying machine'. By the look, she saw on the war-minister' face, Azula could tell that he was asking himself: _why didn't nobody invent this sooner?_

"Could we produce these in sizeable amounts?" asked Ozai.

"Of course we could M'Lord. But the other details are what hinder this," he replied.

"Explain," said Ozai.

"The metal frame is the easiest to construct. But hinderance are: the delicate controls for the wings. Someone fit needs to know how to fly one, the _testing _proved, that a much weaker soldier would crash. An experienced firebender needs to operate the engine. As well as other upgrades needed to be added," he explained.

"Is this worth it?" asked the war-minister. "By your explanation, we'd to train an entire regiment of skilled troops. Troops that could be a real aid elsewhere."

"I think you're thinking wrong, _war-minister_," said Azula, rising from her seat next to her father, going over to Zhan. "While this _project_ may seem costly, think of the benefit."

"Are there any nations in the world that could catch something, faster than a bird? With these we could rain fire, straight from the sky! Ba Sing Se' _great _walls will mean **NOTHING**! We could just go over them," she said, enthusiasticily. "Considering the resources needed in exchange for the opportunity to control the skies by our own will. I'd take it in a heartbeat."

"Indeed," smiled Ozai. "War-minister! I'm ordering the re-construction of this flying construct, effective immediately."

"Father!" said Azula, grabbing Zhan by the arm. "Since Officer Zhan constructed the machine himself, it would be wise to allow him to head the re-building...and aswell construct other weapons."

"Azula?" whispered Zhan to her.

"I've...visited his estate and seen some of his ideas and plans. There are dozens of them," she added.

"Azula!" he whispered louder to her.

"I'd guess his skills are better suited here, than on a battlefield," she finished.

"Agreed," replied Ozai, after a bit of thinking. "Officer Zhan, I'm transfering you from the front-lines to the war-department. Ordered by Fire Lord himself."

"Yes, M'Lord," he replied.

"Very well then. You're all dismissed. War-minister Qin, a moment. I want to discuss something," added Ozai.

"Yes M'lord," he replied, while Azula and Zhan were leaving the room.

Once outside, he had grabbed her by the arm, spinning her around, her back to wall.

"Might telling me, why you did that?" he asked from Azula in a neutral tone.

"No way," she replied, spinning them around, he against the wall now. "Am I gonna let you leave, after that, you're to valueable to be wasted in the front-line."

"Really?" he asked, eyebrow raising and smiling again, pulling her by the waist closer, their faces only inches apart. "If you don't want me to leave, just say so."

"I don't beg...ever," she whispered.

"I see that," he replied, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Doesn't hurt to try?"

"Only if I grew wings," she added.

"That can be arranged," he replied, earning him a light slap on the face.

The next couple of days passed quickly, most having to do with setting up a department for Zhan, that Azula had privateered herself. She experienced some disapproval for the war-minister at first, due to the amount she was transfering, but once he had seen the assortment of plans and inventions, he agreed _no questions_ asked.

Officially now, Zhan falled under the war-department, his own Special Division, to which he had a number of ideas all ready and thought out, yet what he lacked was funds and resources...not anymore. His former Scorchers troops, remained as they were, with a new officer. Although from what Zhan had told her, the Scorchers could handle themselves, with or without an officer.

She had also wanted for the _Special Division_ to be under the Palace, her explanation being: that a genius like him was far too important to be left elsewhere. Personally, she wanted him closer to her.

"Well? How do you like your new _occupation_?" asked Azula, leaning at the doorway.

"Not bad," he replied, leaning in his chair. His new workshop was larger than his old home: a personal inventing/tinkering/sleeping room, the size of a regular bed-room. And a testing ground next door, about the size of his estate. An old bunker, his great-grandfather Sozin had built, but never used, and it was perfect for the new secret war-technology division. Out-of-reach and out-of-sight...Azula couldn't be more pleased with herself.

"Father has sent word for funds, resources and personnel. It'll take a couple of days before they're all set up," she added.

"Well...didn't expect this happening. Maybe in ten years, not this soon," he said.

"Well," she replied, going behind his back and looping her arms around his neck. "Considering what you can do. I won't be suprised if we win the war...the next day."

"I'm good," he chuckled. "But not that good...yet."

"You're okay here?" asked Azula, it was sudden and maybe forceful on her part.

"My father was proud that I was working in the Royal Palace. Well my mother didn't have any problem, of me getting involved in the Palace. She was ecstatic actually, more than dad. I don't know, is it because I was climbing in politics or if she got half the estate to herself," he replied, eyeing Azula behind him. "I'll miss the view though."

"I can't be that bad?" she asked, leaning in closer.

"It isn't. I got a better view of something, more beautiful in-front of me," he replied, kissing her.

**A/N: Oh yeah, :-)**

**Please review.**


	10. White and Blue

**Disclaimer: Avatar: The Last Airbender, belongs to their respective owners.**

Since Azula had hooked Zhan into the Royal Palace, things had gotten a bit busier. Mostly underground though, uptop in the Palace things went on as usual: politics, meetings and training. Down below a facility was busy, unknown to everyone but a few of people: her included.

Since Zhan had started to work, the Fire Nation military had gotten a few _upgrades_: the mass-production of his metal-claws was the first. While they originally needed to be made with hand-made precision, he had managed to down-grade them for production. They were replicas, but were weaker than what Azula or Zhan had in their arsenal.

Yet these new close-combat weapons were a great boost to the army: firebenders weren't so vunerable close-range and the regular foot-soldiers could fight-on if they lost their weapons. With the added attachment mechanism, it was also hard to steal one, being that only a Fire Nation soldier knew how to but or remove one. A concealed weapon, and one that was difficult to steal...a win-win in Azula's book.

He had also started to improve some of the armoring of the army. Mainly having to do with finding cheaper or more efficent metals for armors. So far he had done some improvments: combining various cheaper metals with others, gaining the same results with the regular iron used in nowadays metal-working. It wasn't much, but the costs of funding the army were reduced. And according to some subtle hints he got from Zhan, he was already experimenting with new metals aswell, one's that are lighter and stronger than what they're using now.

And also he was still working on his original flying construct that got him here, the Firebird. Azula had gotten the idea, one day while chatting and it stuck to it like glue. The _Firebird_ was still a metal-frame, but it was gaining meat on its bones. The various other tinkers and engineers, he had with him were a blessing. He had more time to focus on other stuff: inventing new war-machines and improving others. But it gave Zhan the time to spend with her.

Changes had happened in the Palace aswell, the most enormous one being the Avatar's return. Most, if not all, had thought he died a hundred years ago. But it seemed he lived, with Zuzu having a head-start, on chasing him...maybe even catch him..._hardly_.

The second one, was that of Azula. Who, by her age, had gained the opportunity to take part in the day-to-day activities in the Palace. She had welcomed this with open arms, yet soon she figured out why people didn'g like politics - too stressful. What she had hoped for, a chance to plan battles was instead replaced by day-to-day complaining complaints and problems fron nobles and other common problems. If she ever became Firelord, **SHE'D** get someone else to deal with these problems, because she was by far ready to set herself on fire, from the complaints of high fruit prices.

**XXX**

Another day, another damned noble complaint, coupled with a long training regime. Azula was pretty much, stressed out right now. Luckily she had someone, who could _ease_ her.

She arrived at the underground facility, opening the metal door, with a fire-move.

"Zhan?" she asked, opening the door.

Azula could see the _engineer _behind his desk...sleeping.

"What the?!" she asked. Checking on him, Zhan was sound asleep. "Great!"

Underneath his arms, were various schematics for the Tundra Tank, and a few drawn blueprints. It'd seem Zhan was trying to upgrade it.

"Hmmm," she muttered, taking one blueprint, examining it. He had high-lighted various parts and drawn weird other parts onto it.

Largerly high-lighted and written under was something more: **Weak - infantry. Siege? Improve!**

'What are you planning?' asked Azula herself, putting the blueprints and picking up something else. It was a weird weapon, kinda something Mai would have: a round metal-piece, that had three curved-blades attached.

"Weird," she said. Zhan had alot of smaller scale versions of the stuff, he was trying to improve. Finding a small-scale working catapult wasn't a problem.

"Wonder if this would work?" she asked, putting the small tri-weapon on the catapult, pulling it back.

"Azula?" asked a drowsy voice, startling her, causing her to release the catapult.

"WOAH!" Zhan yelled out, the flying tri-blade missing his hand by inches. Azula didn't expect the thing to even fly, let alone that fast.

"Sorry," she said, putting the model back.

"Again with the touching?" he asked, smiling at her, arms folded.

"Yeah...I got bored. And you were sleeping," she replied. "What's that anyway?"

"This?" he asked, pulling the tri-bladed weapon out of his desk. "Is a glaive. Unique design. I'm trying to find a way to make it fly. A new projectile weapon."

"Interesting. I didn't expect that thing to fly so fast," she said.

"Fly?" he asked, suprised.

"Yeah. I took _that_ and put it on your make-shift catapult," she replied.

"Catapult?...AZULA!" he yelled out, spinning her around by her waist. "YOU'RE A GENIUS!"

"Woah! Yeah I know," she replied, getting twirled in the air. "Put me down now?"

"Alright," he said, putting her down, then went over to his desk, starting to scrible something down.

Azula, seeing that Zhan wasn't going to pull his head out of the blueprints, decided to take her leave.

"Azula?" he said suddenly, grabbing her by her arm. "I know you didn't just come here to watch me work. What's wrong?"

She sighed, at his request. Why could he read her, so well?

"I...I'm stressed out...all these damn nobles...whining like turtle-ducks...it's embarassing and annoying me!" she said, starting to explain. "Couple that with my training...ohhh...it...it...it's hard."

"So the Princess needs a good cooldown?" he asked, grinning at her.

"Don't! Even think of dropping me in a fountain! Or I might singe that pretty face of yours," she replied.

"Wouldn't dream of it," he said. "Something else. C'mon."

Azula got herself pulled to the Testing Grounds, more like dragged. She wasn't in the mood for one Zhan' crazy inventions.

The former bunker/cavern was now full of different metallic contraptions and devices: the Firebird construct, a rail-road track around the cave, a half-taken apart Tundra tank, a warship engine, an armor stand, and the Firebird's engine.

"Come on," he said, leading Azula. "Remember this?"

"It blowing up," she replied. The Firebird' engine was reconstructed, looked different though.

"Try it out," he said.

"I don't want something up blown up...again," she replied. The last time she tried, it collapsed and flew out into the ocean.

"I have upgraded it and...," he said, coming closer to her ear. "And I wanna know if it can handle anything."

"Oh...fine," she replied, shuddering a bit.

Azula got into a stance like before, then poured fire through it. The feeling was like before, concentrated and powerful.

"Okay stop," he said, which she did. "You're trying to control everything. Once you let it flow, it isn't wise to control it. It's too powerful."

"I can handle it," she replied sternly.

"I know you can," he replied, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Put it isn't necessary."

"Let me help you," said Zhan, wrapping his arms around hers, inter-twining their fingers, pressing his chest against her back. "Breath in my rhythm."

"O...alright," replied Azula, her face red. Breathing in rhythm was hard, with him _this _close.

"Relax..." he said, slowing his breathing, which she tried to follow.

"Breath..." he added, raising _their_ hands.

"Release..." he finished, letting her form a fire in her hands. She dared not look, it was embarassing, difficult and..._emotional_.

"Azula...open your eyes," he said calmly, keeping her breathing in his rhythm.

She took a small peak, then shot her eyes open, speechless. In her hands wasn't blue fire...it was _white _fire.

"Im..m..o..ss..ible," she said. **White fire**. It couldn't be. It was supposed to be unbendable, no firebender has been able to create white fire. Only the dragons could do that.

"It isn't," he said, moving their hands around it. It moved, it grew and it. "It's your fire."

Azula couldn't help but admire the _white_ flame: it was powerful, beautiful, deadly, unique.

He finally brought their inter-twined hands together, snuffing out the fire, a final conformation that it was created by them.

"Feeling better?" he asked, holding her by her waist, behind her.

"Much," she replied, kissing him.

**XXX**

**A/N:** _**Oh yeah. I'm such a tree-sap. **_

_**Thanks for the advice on adding page-break(XXX)**_


	11. New Stuff

**Disclaimer: Avatar: The Last Airbender, belongs to their respective owners.**

As boring and annoying the noble complaints and demanding the trainings were, Azula could care less about it now. She had a new and _very _personal activity to ease her mind now - creating white fire. A fire, supposed to be the epidome of firebending. She had read about it further and to her suprise no firebender in history had been able to form it, except the dragons of course. Not even the _mighty_ Avatar or the ancient Sun Warriors, were able to create it. If the scrolls were true about white fire, then it was supposed to be: unbendable by another firebender, hotter than blue fire, more powerful and impossible to create...well almost. She was known to be a prodigy, but even she had her hidden weaknesses. Even Zhan had confessed he had a few embarassments he wouldn't want people to know. But now...this beauty...was her's to mold, to control, to bend and to cherish.

Her current daily rountine would be composed of the regular political meetings, training, then more politics. After all those, she would go down to the facility below. Zhan was busy on most of the time, yet he was always alone, when she would come.

The akward positions they had to take didn't bother her much anymore, when she got the hang of it. The closeness was weird at first, but it didn't feel threating or bad at all. It felt...sweet and comforting...two words Azula knew nothing about.

Her mother had showered Zuko with them, her father did something, but those two things she didn't feel. It was strange to her, because those feelings were supposed to be signs of weakness, according to her father, but they didn't feel weakening, now that she felt them. Oh...was it strange for her...was this supposed to be comfort, care...love? Azula didn't know what to think about it, for now she would prod these feelings, neither accepting or denying, just feeling them.

**XXX**

It had been two weeks later, when Zhan had announced he had a new 'prototype' weapon developed for the Tundra tank. As per request, he had wanted the demonstration to be held outside, since the weapon could, in his opinion, collapse the cavern.

They had arranged the testing in a remote island, far away from any spies or conspirators. The group consisted of: Azula, Firelord Ozai, Li and Lo, War-Minister Qin, a few Imperial Firebender Guards, two engineers, and Zhan.

They were currently staring at a Tundra tank, outfitted with a new contraption ontop, about twelve inches in height. Not very large for a supposed war-device, but they'd find out soon enough.

"Greetings to you - Royal Family, War-Minister - I have called this in order to demonstrate the new projectile weapon developed for the Tundra tank: the glaive launcher," said Zhan.

"The glaive," he said, one engineer handing him the larger tri-bladed projectile. "A round piece of metal, with three curved blades attached. Why you say? I ask you, what do you think is the worst thing about an Earthbender?

"They're stubborn and barbaric?" asked Azula.

"They're in their natural enviroment?" asked the War-Minister.

"Correct. An earthbender can pull earth from beneath them. A firebender can create it, but for some reason fire can't penetrate through earth...not anymore," he said.

Zhan handed the glaive, to the two engineers, who entered the Tundra tank with it.

"It can be loaded from inside the tank. Put here's the best part," he said, pointing at a field of wooden-targets, behind a large rock. "It'll go straight...through...the rock and shatter the targets."

Azula had raised an eyebrow at his statement, she knew that a sword or an arrow had great difficulty breaking a rock...even normal fire had difficulty, not that she would admit it.

"Ready!" he said, which she heard clicking and gears turning.

"Aim!" he added, a crunching sound following and another click.

"FIRE!" he yelled, upon which the glaive flew out.

Azula could barely see it, fast as an arrow, spinning through the air, then it reached the rock, a cracking sound was made, as it impacted the rock. She was shocked, when it flew out the other end, and sliced through the wooden targets.

"Any questions?" he asked, grinning and proud.

"When will it be mass-produced?" asked Ozai.

**XXX**

"Enjoyed the show?" asked Zhan.

"Very much," replied Azula, twirling the white fire around her hands. "Is there anything you can't do?"

"I can't dance," he replied.

"Seriously?" she asked, chuckling.

"I'm serious. I can't dance, as impossible as that might seem," he said.

"How could you not? Your fighting and combat skills?" she said suprised.

"They flow freely. I don't do control... too restraining," he replied.

"I like control. I'm perfection itself," she said, tilting her head towards him.

"Yes, but sometimes..." he said, adjusting her right hand, which held a slightly bluish fire. Relaxing it, turning the fire white again. "A little freedom, gives you more control."

"I guess," she said. "I was thinking though."

"Hmm?" he jested.

"Do you think we're ready enough, to show this to my father?" she asked, a bit nervous.

"I don't know that Wildflower, since it's your choice. I'd say developing to a higher level of firebending is a feat itself," he said.

"I guess so," she replied, before a word caught up to her. "Wildflower?"

"You don't like it. I figured spending this much time with you...and calling you Azula, might seem to...formal," he said chuckling.

"Come again?" she asked confused.

"Nicknames? Isn't that what couples call eachother?" he explained.

Azula blushed for a second...couple? She didn't expect him to take it this far or treat her like that, but all the signs pointed to it.

'Now that I think of it...' Azula though: all those mishaps, trainings, talking, hugging, kissing...guess they are a couple. And Zhan was a handsome one: striking gray eyes, charming face, gold hair. 'Oh were did those ideas come from?!"

But he wasn't all that bad. She hated to admit it, but she didn't know what to do if he suddenly left. He was an unknown variable that made her feel safe, secure...warmer.

'Oh...have I been an idiot,' she thought. "Wildflower, huh? Am I a savage beast?"

"Nono," he replied chuckling. "More like natures wrath, locked in a beautiful form."

"Flaterer!" she said, closing _their_ hands and turning around.

"I try," he replied, giving her a quick kiss.

"I think we're ready," she said.

**XXX**

Ozai was quite impressed how Azula had progressed, her firebending seemed more stronger and refined, her physical form seemed more stronger, yet kept a feminine side to it. The boy was a great improvement, for Azula and for the war-developement. Xin Zho Zi's legacy was quite full of suprises.

Azula had finished her firebending forms, but had gestured him and the twins to stay put.

"I'd like to demonstrate something. Something that was thought to be impossible for ages, an unbendable feat...but not anymore," said Azula. "Zhan."

He walked over to Azula, taking their 'close' stance.

"Ready?" he asked, whispering in her ear.

"Yeah," she replied, intertwining their fingers.

'Relax,' she thought, starting the mantra in her head.

'Breath,' she added, matching her breathing with his.

'Release,' she finished, feeling the fire form in _their_ hands. By the tiny gasps she heard, she could tell they were suprised. Opening her eyes, she could practically see the shocked expression on his father's and on Li and Lo's.

"Let's separate the fires now," he said suddenly.

"We haven't done that before," she replied, suprised by his idea.

"C'mon. A little show...it's easy," he said, distancing their hands slowly, breaking the white fireball into two smaller ones, one in each hand. "See."

"Let's see if we can actually bend it, instead of just creating it," she said. "All full?"

"If that's what you wish, Wildflower," he replied, bringing their hands closer, forming a single fireball again.

"Move," he said in her ear, adjusting their leg stance.

"Aim," he added, adjusting their arms.

"Fire," he finished, their hands moving unison, sending the white fireball soaring into the sky. "Oh yeah, we were ready..._Wildflower_."

"I couldn't agree more," she replied, squeezing his hand. "Ash-metal."

"Close enough," he replied, squeezing back.

**XXX**

**A/N: Maple tree sap? ;-)**

**Please review.**


	12. Unexpected Gift

**A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates. Been busy.**

XXX

Since _their _little presentation, Azula could say, that her father had taken more of an interest in her and Zhan relationship than before. The fact, that she could create and bend white fire was a very **BIG** concern, most of which having to deal with questioning and more demonstrations. Luckily this time, she had Zhan with her this time.

The questions were mostly about: when she started, how far was she, how did she achieve this and so worth. The demonstrations involved more ludicrous presentations, private and supervised by fire sages. The sages were suprised, when they created white fire, and be able to bend it.

XXX

"Impressive!" said one of the sages, seeing Azula and Zhan bend the white fire around their fingers.

"Indeed," said firelord Ozai, observing the scene. "Yet, I'm confused. Why can't she create _this_ on her own?"

The fire sages examined the scene closely, eyeing the closeness and their positioning.

"Their breathing, their movement, their position," mumbled one of the sages.

"This is unique," said another sage.

"It has to do with the flow of energy and their chi," said a sage.

"Hmm..." mumbled Ozai, trying to understand the motion.

"_Both of them seemed to have an exceptionally powerful blood-line and are strong in their own regard. The Crown Princess being a prodigy in firebending, while General Zhu's son seems to be gifted mentally and physically. They seemed to be an opposite of eachother aswell... like creating lightning, but they let their energies flow around themselves instead. Their rhythmic breathing and close linkage allow's them channel and unify their energies...creating white fire_," finished one of the five sages, their leader obviously.

"Interesting," said Ozai, gesturing for him to approach. "What of this _unique_ firebending? Is it inheritable or a rarity?"

"On the contrary, M'Lord. White fire is considered the epidome of fire itself, a purity in itself...the purest from of fire. Those dragons who could bend white fire, were the strongest and most powerful of the dragons. It's almost unheard amongst the firebenders, not even the Avatar could bend it," he says whispering to the Firelord. "Inheritable? Well...they are capable of creating it. It might be possible that this _bending_, might pass on. But it's unknown at the moment, only time will tell."

"Excellent," replied Ozai, standing to his full height. "You're all dismissed, except you Azula. _Lord _Zhan, stay close, I would like to have a word with you aswell."

The fire sages left the chambers, as instructed, with Zhan following them outside. Mouthing a _good luck_, before exiting. Azula was left alone with his father, and by far she was nervous.

'What would father think of this?' Azula thought, waiting for his father to speak.

"This...is a very sudden and interesting turn of events," said Ozai, sitting down, keeping his voice formal and polite.

"Yes, father," she replied.

"I hadn't expected, the general' son to be this...changing," he said.

"Of course," she replied, keeping her eyes down.

"Tell me something. What would you say to arranged marriage with the General's son?" asked Ozai.

'What in AGNI!' screamed Azula in her mind, when she realized what her father said. 'What? Why-'

"My reasons?" he asked, seeing the blank stare on Azula' face. She slowly at his request. "This kind of unique inheritance can't be wasted on any other high-born. Both you and the boy have a strong blood-line, which shouldn't be weakend by any other."

'So that's fathers plan. He wants a strong heir or heirs,' she thought, a bit bitter that she was reduced to _this_.

'An arranged MARRIAGE?! Ohh...that would mean...'

Ozai was curious why Azula's mood had changed from blank to thoughtful and smirking.

"Yet, I'll need a word with _him _aswell," he added.

'Oh no...' realized Azula. She didn't know how Zhan would respond or what father ask or question him about.

"Call him in please," said Ozai, rising from his seat.

She nodded, then went outside, where he was leaning against the wall.

"What happened?" asked Zhan, seeing the shocked on her face.

"Trouble..." she gulped. "Good...luck."

He nodded in-kind, pushing through the curtains into the room. Azula held back, keeping an eye and ear on the soon to happen events.

She could her Ozai starting to speak, laying down his thought, before him. That was the problem with father, if he wants something, he gets it...just like her.

"You understand, what I'm implying?" asked Ozai, making sure he got the idea.

"Of course, M'Lord. If that's is-"

"Loose the groweling attitude boy. It doesn't suit you, neither will it suit me if this your personality," he interupted.

"As you wish, _Firelord_," replied Zhan, with more strength and pride, standing taller in his seat.

"Though your physically and mentally gifted, I'd like to know your...personal...agendas about the Princess," said Ozai, stopping infront of him.

"Personal?" he asked, moving in his seat, before looking the Firelord in the eyes. "I respect her...I adore her. She is a perfect warrior, beautiful as nature itself. A crown jewel, that should be loved in the world. Although I may be a non-bender, I'll say this: _I'll block any rock hurled in her way. No savage will drown her, as long as blood flows in my veins. No assassin will choke her, as long as I draw breath. No traitors fire shall hit her...No blade shall touch her, while I live. If forced, I'll gladly give my life for her._

Azula could barely hold her gasp back after his speech.

'Oh...my...' she thought. His feelings for her ran deep, very deep. Such self-sacrifice and he wouldn't expect nothing in return, a smile crept on her face. One that was just natural, not forced or anything.

Ozai looked at the boy infront of him, hoping to spot any lies in his face. Ozai knew when someone was lying to him, her daughter being a great lier, not to mention the other tricky nobles. Yet his eyes held no glimer of dishonesty or lie. Either he was a greater lier than the Firelord himself, or he meant every word he said. Although Ozai expected the former, all the signs pointed towards the latter: _he loved Azula, and would give his life for her._ Well that eased his other problem, of getting them _arranged_.

XXX

An hour later, and Zhan was exhausted, from all the questioning. He understood wanting strong offspring, but this was a bit over the top, even for the Firelord but what could he do. He also didn't even know if Azula was comfortable with this...ah yes, his _Wildflower_. No matter what people, said, heard or gossiped. To him Azula was perfection...you don't call a perfect diamond unnatural...it's a beauty of nature...and so was Azula.

Although he had expected Azula to be listening behind the curtain, she was nowhere in sight, when he came out. A good hunch, told him she had returned to her room...that or the Training Grounds.

"Azula?" he asked, entering her chambers.

"I'm here," she replied, standing on the balcony.

"Though you might be listening?" he asked, knowning Azula, she had to known every little gossip and information.

"I was...during the first few moments," she said. "I heard what you said."

"Yeah...I'm cooked," he replied goofily.

"Not at all," she replied. "Though I was...suprised of what I heard."

"Yeah about that...are you sure about...this?" he asked, hinting at the arranged marriage proposal.

"Trust me. That came as a suprise to me aswell. Though knowning father, seeing something, that we did..." she said circling around him. "..He wouldn't allow an opportunity like this pass. I guess I should've seen this coming?"

"You sure about this? I wouldn't to anything that might _hinder _you," he said, worried about her.

"So I've heard," she said, pushing him on the bed, then sitting on his lap, her hair down. "You meant those words?"

"I taught you?" he asked, faking a suprise. "What do you think?"

"I think you're either a great lier," she said, messing with his hair. "Not. Or you're the most love-struck idiot, I've had the pleasure to meet."

"Guess," he said, pulling her closer. "You're stuck with this idiot, for the rest of your life."

"Don't you dare question my tastes. I am the great firelord and you-" she spoke in a mock tone, before getting interupted by Zhan kissing her on the neck. "Ahahhha...stop it."

"Whatever you say..._Wildflower_," he replied, kissing Azula on the lips.

XXX

**A/N: Sorry about the suddeness. But I suspect Ozai would do something, like this.**

**Please review**.


	13. New Task

**Disclaimer: Avatar: The Last Airbender, belongs to their respective owners.**

A week...a week had passed since her father Firelord Ozai, had an arranged marriaged forged between Azula and Zhan, the prodigy Princess wed to a goofy tinkerer. In any other situations, she'd ask herself - _what in Agni, is going on_? But this is totally different.

Zhan wasn't just a gifted maker, he was a great fighter, and a brilliant thinker aswell. Everything he touched, was improved, figurely of course. But that proverb was getting more _practical_ as the days passed

Fire Nation troops were making very slow but some progress, in the fight against the Earth Kingdom, from the usual stalemate. The army was cheaper and better equiped than before, new Tundra tanks, outfitted glaive throwers, were more lethal than ever, cutting down rows of suprised and shocked earthbenders. With the latest happening, being an invasion of the last water-bender stronghold - the Northern Water Tribe. An invasion fleet commanded by Admiral Zhao, his mission of eliminating the Northern water-benders and capturing the Avatar, once and for all.

Yet progress was also made here, in the Royal Palace. Azula and Zhan were making steady progress with bending white fire. Nowadays, they had to perform infront of two sages at a time. She was slightly mad that her and Zhan's _special_ thing was being turned into another training assignment. Luckily for Azula, they had control over how much they wanted to practice or learn. Since the bending was linked to them, and the sages had zero experience on teaching anything about white fire, also that, this kind of bending musn't be lost to anything. So they had control over how much they trained and how long.

On a personal level, they were improving...slowly though.

**XXX**

"Okay...I'm bored," said Azula, lying on the grass. The twins had advised them, to take a co-trip somewhere...more personal.

"Beat you by an hour," replied Zhan, lying on her legs, plucking some grass out.

"What is this supposed to do? Bring boredom?" she asked.

"I think they said that: _It'll bring couples closer, due to the privateness _and...from there I lost them," he explained.

"Yeah, Li and Lo do that. They're weird but highly intelligent...like you," she chuckled. Her and Zhan had decided, per the twins advice, to take a _private_ trip to the nearby cliffside, overlooking the ocean.

"..haha...very funny.." he replied, rising to his feet. "Okay...I officially think this is made-up for boredom."

"I second that," she replied, rising up aswell, stretching.

"Seriously, who finds this romantic?" he asked, looking over the side.

"Old people?" she replied.

"Guess so..." he replied, falling face-first over the cliff.

"ZHAN!" she yelled, running to where he was...only to see him, standing on a cliff.

"Gotcha!" he replied, leaning against the rock.

"..very funny..." she replied, climbing down. "What are you doing..._down_ here?"

"Making this interesting," he replied, starting to carve something into the rock with his metal-claw. A word started to appear - _Azula_.

"I can do that," she replied, lighting a small near her fingertips, then started to carve something aswell - _Zhan_.

"Ohhh...a dare huh?" he teased, carving another word - _Wildflower_.

"Indeed," she replied, smirking. Then carved the Fire Nation emblem into the rock. "Beat...that."

"Gladly," he replied, slashing and splitting rocks apart and spitting-up dust.

"Don't go overboard," replied Azula, waving the dust away.

"As you wish," replied Zhan, finishing the touches on the carving - a figure of Azula as the Firelord. "You like?"

"Mmmmm...tasteful," she replied teasingly, admiring the carving.

"Knew you'd like it," he replied, leaning closer.

"Pardon Princess," came a voice above.

"What?" she asked, sighing. Above her was a royal messenger.

"The Firelord wishes to speak with you," replied the messenger.

"Now?" she asked, annoyed.

"...yes..." he replied, before quickly taking his leave.

"Great!" replied Azula, rolling her eyes. "Just when this was getting less boring."

"What ya gonna do?" replied Zhan, boosting Azula up, then following up aswell.

The short trip, back to the Palace was uneventful, mind the occasional mumbling and small cursing.

"Alright, alright. Stay focused, don't worry about it, we can do another one later," he said, calming her down. Adding a quick peck on the cheek aswell. "You know where to find me."

"Yeah, yeah I do," she replied. Heading for the Throne Room and pondering what had happened this time.

Arriving inside the Throne Room, Azula could feel the heat emmanating from there. The Royal Flames hotter than usual...her father was angry and not pleased.

"Iroh is a traitor, and your brother is a failure. I have task for you...

**XXX**

"So that's it?" asked Zhan, hearing Azula's explanation.

"Yeah. Father sent me to bring in the _Dragon of the West _and my brother, " she said.

"Need any help?" he asked, hearing the Dragon of the West's name.

"No need. I gotta a lead, on where they're staying. A easy grab-and-detain. I'll be going soon," she replied.

"The Dragon of the West?" he asked worried.

"Oh please...my uncle _may_ have been a warrior once, now he's just a sappy, fat old man," she replied casually. "My brother isn't even worth a thought. He's worthless."

"If you say so," he replied, turning back to his blueprint.

"Ohh! Are you afraid I'll get hurt?" she cooed, behind his back.

"Maybe," he replied over his shoulder.

"Please...the chance of uncle and Zuko hurting me, is equal to that of a turtle-crab growing a pair of wings, and flying," she said.

"That's an interesting notion," he replied, seemingly growing an interest in the subject.

"Stop mocking me," she said, giving him a slight slap on his chest.

"No promise," he replied grinning.

"Whatever," said Azula, rolling her eyes.

"Well...hurry up. Because the war-minister is constructing a _machine_, that will win us Ba Sing Se," said Zhan.

"Ohhh...I'm curious...what is it?" she asked.

"I'm not sure myself. However that it's big..._very_ big and made of metal," he replied.

"Well then...I'll be sure to hurry back. When I'm done," she said.

"Sure..." he replied. Then grabbed her face, and gave Azula a good ten-second kiss on the lips. "So you won't get homesick."

"I promise," she replied smiling, making her way out of the underground facility.

**XXX**

**A/N: A'ight. From here on, the story will follow the ATLA storyline, with changes and extras by me :-P. Story getting interesting.**

**Please review.**


	14. Working

**Disclaimer: Avatar: The Last Airbender, belongs to their respective owners.**

**XXX**

The seas were calm and the skies were clear, a perfect time for sailing. Although Azula could care less about the machinery or workings of a ship. She had only one assignment: bring in Iroh and his brother Zuko. People, who in her fathers opinion were the cause, of the failed invasion of the North. By far, Azula couldn't care if they did it or not, she was pleased she could bring them in.

But dealing around Zhan, she had learned to have an practical reason, aswell as an emotional reason to things now. As he had said: _You can be a ruthless commander, but keep an eye on your troops_. The invasion required about one-third of the entire Fire Navy, and from there only less than half, made it back. Those numbers could hinder the Fire Nation alot, and that only added fuel to her anger of them both.

Azula could imagine herself now, hooked on someone, who she didn't an alternative motive or reasons for. Years ago, she could've considered burning him on the spot. Now she couldn't stop thinking about him. He knew her, she couldn't deceive him, but he didn't care what she did, just supported her.

"Oh...I need to sleep more," she said, breaking her meditation, in her private quarters on the ship.

'How can he have an affect on me, like this?' she thought, leaning back in her cross-legged, sitting position. A slight bump in her pocket, caught her attention. 'What?'

She reached into her pocket, pulling out a wrapped-up note, and what appeared to be a small cylindrical tube.

Reading the note, she could see it was in Zhan's handwriting: _Incase your feeling disturbed. Trying my luck in poetry._

'Oh great!' she thought, opening the tube, and starting to read it.

_May your fire be blue,_

_may your aim be true,_

_keep your mind clear,_

_and your enemies in fear._

_May your fire be blue,_

_and may your aim be true._

"Oh...you goof-ball," she laughed, Zhan could read her like a book.

**XXX**

In an unknown location, in the Earth Kingdom, at the Fire Colonies, the same goof-ball was busy examining and checking the huge machinery of the War-Minister: a giant Drill.

"After this is finished, the Fire Nation will finally be able to conquer Ba Sing Se," spoke the War-Minister.

"It will not work," said Zhan, walking past him.

"I find your lack of faith...problematic," replied War-Minister Qin.

"It isn't lack of anything. The machinery you're undertaking is quite costly and _huge_," he said.

"I understand you were appointed to oversee this project?" asked Qin.

"Yes, I was. And I speak as I see it. Too costly, easily spotted, large - problematic may arise in the terrain. Its just too...simplistic," he said, summing up the problems.

"The Firelord has authorized this project. But your problems are not to be concerned about. The price is worth it, let them see their defeat in the distance, and no terrain can stop this engineering marvel," said Qin. "Sometimes...the best solutions are the simplest ones."

"If that were it, we would be still living in a cave," he replied. "I give up. Do what you think is best War-Minister Qin, I have given you my opinion."

"And your opinion is...noted," replied Qin, as the boy left.

**XXX**

'What a bunch of idiots!' thought Zhan, as he entered his personal room, in this location. In his opinion the _Drill_, was a bad idea from day one - too big, too expensive, too many chances for something to go wrong. "What do I care?"

He resigned himself, to his own personal project - the Firebird, or more like the blueprints only. Out of all the things the War-Minister could think of, he had to take up _this_. As much as Zhan admired the tenacity of the Fire Nation, he understood from a personal experience, that you can't charge in, head-on like an ox-bull. Guess _some_ people had to learn out the hard-way, he just hoped it wouldn't be too costly to the Nation or the people.

**XXX**

Three days in, and Zhan hadn't heard a squeak, from Azula. He had wondered if she had managed to complete her assignment or was Azula still chasing them. Either he just wanted some information, if anything.

"Lord Zhan?" asked a voice, from behind the metal-door.

'Speaking of the wolves,' he thought. Rising up from his desk, and going to open the door. "Yes?"

"I have a message from you. With a Royal Seal on it," said an middle-aged man, having a pack of scrolls on his side.

'Azula,' he realized, seeing the emblem of the Crown Princess. "Of course, thank you."

He returned to his desk, wrapping and putting away the blueprints, before reading Azula's note. He had only managed to read half of it, before he started to chuckle.

"Told you," he said, reading the entire note. Azula had underestimated his brother and Iroh...figures. Zhan wasn't much on rumours but he knew to never underestimate your opponent, no matter how feeble they look. "Oh...Azula."

If anything, Azula needed to tone down her ego a bit. No matter how strong you are, somebody will be smarter than you...and that's when troubles start to happen.

"Whatever," he shook his head, and pocketed the note. Hopefully Azula had found, his _little _note. He was also hoping, he wouldn't end up with a slap again, since he didn't know if Azula was into _poetry_.

Yet this turn of events caused him to check-up on his _other _project. Near his door lay the chest he was familiar with and an armor stand nearby. Going over to chest, opening the chest, and hooking up the armoring inside. Zhan was pleased with the results - new design, new metals, new pros and new cons. He didn't expect to wear it, but he might need to...sometime soon.

"Are you worth?" he asked himself, picking up a nearby spear, then smashing it against the chestplate. As expected...the wooden-handle breaking, and no penetration through the armor, a feat he grinned to. "Oh yes. You were worth the time."

**XXX**

**A/N: Zhan got sneaky. :-).**

**Please review.**


	15. Ladies

**Disclaimer: Avatar: The Last Airbender, belongs to their respective owners.**

**XXX**

Ty Lee's passion for the circus wasn't so much cast in stone. More so she did it to escape her past and her family. Although most noble families were more on the formal side, in Ty Lee's opinion her's was the worst. Growing up with nine sister who were an exact copy of yourself, couldn't been an easy one. But for Ty Lee, being a set of nine, where one could be easily replaced, was a no-brainer for her. Once she was old enough, Ty Lee left to forge her own path and be her own person.

"Ty Lee, could that possibly be you?" asked a familiar voice, breaking her daydreaming.

"Azula!" replied Tylee ecstatically, fliping from her upside-down stance and bowing before her, before giving her a huge hug. "It is so good to see you!"

To Ty Lee suprise Azula returned the hug.

"Please, don't let me interrupt your...whatever it is you were doing," says Azula, to back flips and lies on her chest in the grass. "Tell me, what is the daughter of a nobleman doing here? Certainly our parents didn't send us to the Royal Fire Academy for Girls to end up in...places like this."

'Seriously...why would Ty Lee come here? Attention is one thing...' thinks Azula, then sees a rather disturbing scene: containing a platypus-bear, three men and an egg. "I have a favor to ask you. I'm hunting a traitor. You remember my old fuddy-duddy uncle, don't you?"

"Oh yeah, he was funny," replies Ty Lee, her feet tangling.

"I would be honored if you would...help a friend out...I know you're not the first person I'd pick out, but desperate times. I know you're quite skillful...what do you say?"

"Oh... I... uh..." blutters out Ty Lee, getting her thoughts scattered. 'Did Azula ask for my help..._nicely_? Well sorta. What's with Azula suddenly? Well she looks the same: eyes, stance, hair...althought she looks a bit stronger...'

Ty Lee was beyond curious about Azula's change in attitude, she seemed less...bossy and more..._talkable_? She couldn't quite figure out what it was...until she looked at her aura.

"Ty Lee?...hello...?" asked Azula, seeing Ty Lee's mouth suddenly wide-opened.

'Oh my...!' exclaimed Ty lee. Azula had changed, her crimson aura that had tiny black cracks in them before, was completely gone. Instead she radiated a bright red aura, free of any cracks...and a yellow _ribbony-thing_ circling around her aura. 'Yellowy...yellowy...what did that symbolize again?"

'It couldn't be!' Ty Lee mentally squealed...the yellow ribbon still there. 'Azula...is...in...lo...ve? Azula is in love. AZULA IS IN LOVE!'

"Okay Ty Lee, you're starting to freak me out," said Azula, her friend going from confused to having the cheekiest smile she had ever seen.

"Well...I suppose I could help...the circus has been getting a bit..._gray_," lied Ty Lee, but she couldn't just sit this out. Ty Lee's girl-motions told her to grab this chance, by the ears...and maybe meet this _cutey_ aswell. "I'll help!"

"You will?" asked Azula a bit confused. Seemed that Zhan's idea of a _friendly_ approached worked well...too well. She could even tell Ty Lee was lying to come with her. Ty Lee! What a mystery. "Great then...now we need just one more person...and I know just the one - Mai."

**XXX**

In the city of Omashu, a dark-haired girl was inwardly pleased, too see her...friends. The dullness of the live in Omashu was getting on her nerves, added to the fact his dad's political career here.

"Please tell me you're here to kill me," said Mai, bowing slightly at Azula. Her emotionless face having a slight smile on it, before both girls start to laugh.

"It's great to see you, Mai," exclaimed Azula, before Ty Lee rushes forward and gave Mai a big hug.

"I thought you ran off and joined the circus. You said it was your calling," said Mai, confused about Ty Lee's appearance with Azula.

"Well, Azula called a little louder," replied Ty Lee, still being her cheery self.

"I have a mission and I need you both," exclaimed Azula, placing a hand on both her friends's shoulders.

"Count me in. Anything to get me out of this place," said Mai, annoyed but also grateful to get out of here.

"Boring here?" asked Azula.

"Dull-town more like it," replied Mai.

"You think this is dull? Do the same things over and over for the past seven years without change and see how you end up," said Azula, laughing afterwards and leaving Mai speechless.

"What did just happen?" asks Mai from Ty Lee, after Azula started to leave, them following behind her.

"Promise not to tell Azula?" asked Ty Lee, whispering close to her ear.

"I...promise," replied Mai.

"Promise-promise, no say, twirled shut, burned away, locked down, never promise?" asked Ty Lee, sounding serious.

"Yes-yes!" replied Mai, with a hint of eagerness in her tone.

"Well here is the thing..." muttered Ty Lee.

"Yes?" said Mai.

"Azulaisinlove!" whispered Ty lee rapidly.

"Pardon?" asked Mai, confused even more.

"Azula is in love!" whispered Ty Lee.

"Are you serious?!" asked Mai, shocked and confused.

"Positive! You know I can read auras, and Azula's showed she was in love," replied Ty Lee.

"Are you sure, I mean it could've been something else," said Mai, not really believing the idea.

"No. It is this," said Ty Lee. "Doesn't Azula seem different?"

Mai pondered for a minute on the subject. Indeed, Azula seemed a bit different, but more on the physical side. Yet on the emotional side...

'Hmmm...she seemed less aggressive, barely but still to a point. Her voice seemed to have hint of _respect_ aswell,' thought Mai.

"You two coming or what?" asked Azula, a good feet ahead of them, arms crossed over chest.

"Coming!" said Ty Lee, cartwheeling ahead.

'Azula in love?' pondered Mai, then mentally chuckled at the idea to herself. 'I _**REALLY**_ got to meet this person, who managed to stand face-to-face with Azula.

**XXX**

**A/N: Good ya? Also I added Mai the ability to read facial expressions, since she seemed closed off and due to her past, may have learned how to identify what expressions meant what and keep them down.**

**Please review.**


	16. Gentleman

**Disclaimer: Avatar: The Last Airbender, belongs to their respective owners.**

**XXX**

Overall, Azula could say, that her trip to Omashu went well: she had acquired a small, elite team for her mission, _namely_ her friends - Mai and Ty Lee. Another addition to her mission was the Avatar, namely the capture of him. Seemed that the Avatar was after something in Omashu: liberation of the _former_ king of Omashu, or after something else she didn't know. No matter the reasons, Azula had taken up the assignment of capturing the Avatar herself...due to her idiot brother failing to do so.

They were currently following the Avatar's trail in a tank-train. A somewhat cross of a Tundra tank and a train, fast and large, it could keep up with Avatar' flying bison. Due to the peculiar design, she wondered if Zhan had a hand in making this machine, probably...in some way.

"What ya got there Zula?" asked Ty Lee suddenly, disturbing her pondering

"What?" asked Azula confused.

"That!" said Ty Lee, pointing at Azula' hand, where she had her metal claws-glove on.

"Oh this?" she asked, raising the gauntlet up, to which Ty Lee nodded too. "Just a little _trinket_, made by an inventor."

"It's beautiful!" said Ty Lee, eyeing the glove. For something made by an inventor, it had the craftmanship, color and beauty of an artist.

"It is," replied Azula calmly, then got a funny idea in her head. "Ty Lee, may you get this off my hand?"

"Sure!" said Ty Lee. She took hold of the glove and pulled, yet it didn't budge. She tried again...nothing, trying again and again until she was putting her entire body-weight to the challenge.

"Don't pull my arm off," said Azula, feeling the weight pulling her. Ty Lee tried one more time to pull it off...only ending up, up-side on the other side. "Give up?"

"Yeah. Cool item Azula, even I couldn't get it off!" replied Ty Lee, getting back up again.

"It only requires..." said Azula, clicking the designates places to unlock it, and slipped her hand out. "..._precision_."

"Nice fashion-ware!" said Mai, having watched the event happen, a tiny smile on her lips.

"Who said this was purely for looks?" asked Azula, slipping the glove back-on, locking it. A few finger movements, and Azula had five blades out of the glove, ready to strike. "It's a weapon...and a masterpiece."

"Woah!" said Ty Lee, examining the now lethal fashion-ware.

"Not a bad weapon," replied Mai, Azula retrackting the blades back in.

"Indeed. It isn't," said Azula, smiling.

**XXX**

Zhan' work had finally finished, the Drill was finally constructed and operating. In his opinion, he would expect the Drill to crash into the nearest fissure, before even reaching Ba Sing Se. Yet the War-Minister didn't listen to him, and he didn't show signs of changing his mind.

How the stubborness of the Fire Nation, seemed to amaze him. But nevertheless he had completed his assignment and work, ordered by the Fire Lord himself. As far as he was concerned, the Drill was stable - wouldn't crash in on itself, or explode.

Zhan had his hands clean, on this project now. Whatever happened - win or lose, was on the War-Minister' head.

"I'd say this is a bad idea. But you made your choice," said Zhan to the War-Minister. Having gathered his belongings and prepared to leave.

"This Drill will be our greatest triumph, and you'll be glad to have partaken in it," replied the War-Minister.

"For your sake...I hope this work's, because the _risk_, is as high as the reward," replied Zhan, leaving the facility and the War-Minister. He couldn't quite feel it, but he had a knowing, that the last words got under Qin' skin.

**XXX**

Zhan had some time to himself now, the warship he was scheduled to depart in, didn't leave for another two hours. As such, he had about two hours, to take a look-n-peek around the Fire Nation colony - Zu Dhay.

It wasn't much different from the regular colonies, Zu Dhay was a post-Azulon era colony, so there was an air of distaint and nobility in the air. The town divided between higher-class Fire Nation citizens and the lower-class Earth Kingdom people. Crime was a regular in colonies like this, usually from the lower-class, yet that was being slowly snuffed-out. Speaking of which:

**Wanted**

_The Shockwave Gang_

Crime of harrasment, destruction of property and theft from Fire Nation Citizens.

**Reward**

_300 Gold Coins_

'300? Must be a local vigilante group, or a goody-rebel movement,' thought Zhan, taking the ad. Gang had a dozen members, and was sighted in a nearby workshop, on the other side of the colony, according to the ad. 'Guess they're more of a nuisance, than the mayor of this colony is willing to admit. And I know just the thing for 300 pieces.'

He had made a stop at nearby tavern, changing into something more...battle-ready. He soon exited the tavern, wrapped in a crimson cloak, yet underneath he felt just as home. Making his way to Earth section of the colony, as soon as Zhan arrived there, he could feel the many residents watching him. He wasn't welcomed in this part.

He was only a few meters away from the local workshop, when twelve hoodlums soon appeared, wearing greenish-colored clothes and scarfs covering their mouths.

"You aren't welcomed here, tyrant!" said a larger looking man, their leader obviously.

"Isn't carrying weapons illegal for you..._lower-class?_" teased Zhan.

"You're dead boy!" screamed another male, charging him with his spear. He didn't have a chance - the wooden spear-handle breaking on contact, a slight sting but he could deal with any pain. But not the attacker - a quick strike, jab and elbow kick to the face, and he ended up bleeding on the ground.

"You were saying?" asked Zhan. Smirking at the hoodlums who were dazed for sec, before they charged at him.

Zhan couldn't tell, when he last had a good fight, the battle-rush was excilirating. One by one they fell - strike, punch, kick - kick, crack, flip - punch, dodge, strike - block, crack, hit. Zhan couldn't keep up with the counting of each hit, but in the rush he didn't want to. Soon the final punch was given, the last hoodlum fell down hurting, they all wers. They weren't much of an equal to a hardened Earthbender soldier, and none of them were Earthbenders.

"...what...who...how..." asked a Fire Nation captain, arriving at the scene with his men - twelve knocked-out hoodlums and a boy who looked like a fresh recruit, standing over them.

"...sorry I didn't have any rope..." he replied, breaking the akward silence.

**XXX**

300 gold pieces lighter, and a special object secured - a good two hours spend.

Zhan could barely hold back his laughter back then, at the barracks when he came to collect the reward. Obviously the captain, didn't expect a lone teenager to take down twelve armed hoodlums alone...even so asked why wasn't **HE** in the army. The look on his face, when Zhan had pulled a _token_ of the Royal Family, was to die for. The man went pale as snow, someone this young, who in theory out-ranked even him.

After that, the exchange went smoothly and Zhan could be on his way. Although he was arranged to marry Azula, there wasn't any formal statement so far, due to the _political_ im-pleasentries it might cause. Though rumours were circling about a supposed _courtier_ to the Crown Princess. How clueless and yet so close were they to the truth.

Zhan didn't waste much time with pleasentries on the ship, he showed the token, and went to his quarters below deck. Lying on the bed, and watching the sun-set. _An old day retires - a new one shall be born._

**XXX**

**A/N: No comments. (Thanks for the support)**

**Please review**.


	17. Minister, Pirates and Tea

**Disclaimer: Avatar: The Last Airbender, belongs to their respective owners.**

**XXX**

Zhan' project _the Firebird_ was progressing quite nicely, since he got back. Wings were attached, and the body was completed, only thing that was required was the engine and other important, yet small components.

Yet for all his work, it might be for naught. The Drill had reached the outskirts of Ba Sing Se and was closing in. Along that Azula had taken a personal objective of seeing the imvasion through, according to her last sent letter. Guess it could be used for civilian purpouses after the war, or maybe he could finish it before the war, comes to an end. The Dragon of the West had besieged the city for almost six-hundred days, and hadn't able to conquer it...and he doubted the Earth Kingdom would give-up so easily. They were known for their stubborness.

"Nono...easy...with that piece.." said Zhan, seeing the two engineers, attaching the control-part. "Easy with the wire...if this isn't attached properly then the entire thing could not work.

"Yes Sir," replied the engineers, getting to work on the other one.

'All-righty, scratch down: control, frame, wings, and wheels. All that is left is the engine and breaking mechanism,' thought Zhan. If everything went smmothly, they should be able to complete the project within a couple of weeks.

"Hello?" asked a voice, from behind his door.

"Yes?" asked Zhan. Unlocking the door, to the underground facility, revealing a Royal Messenger.

"Yes well...you had informed me earlier to keep an eye open to situations and reports, regarding to the Central battle-front or related to Ba Sing Se?" he asked.

"Yes. What news to you bring?" asked Zhan, a little anxious.

"Not good...im afraid," he replied, a bit saddened. Then took out a scroll and started to read it. "We had lost a good company of soldiers - mostly captured. Yet the biggest news was that of the destruction of the War-Minister' war-machine."

"What?! Are you sure?!" asked Zhan, suddenly suprised.

"Yes. Luckily any high-personnel managed to escape unharmed, before being captured. This news had only reached the Fire Lord recently."

'Damnit,' thought Zhan to himself. "Many thanks. You may go."

As soon as the messenger left, Zhan slumped against the metal door, rage boiling.

"Damnit!" he said, punching the door. Giving him a nasty pain, and a tiny dent in the door. "Bloody-idiot-fool!"

"Useless! Ego-tistic idiot!" he said. Then went over to his desk, searching through blue-prints for the required one. Soon finding what he was looking for, soon starting to scribble onto it. "Hope you don't screw this up!"

**XXX**

Two days had passed and Zhan soon found himself, heading back towards Zu Dhay. A certain man was due to arrive there...and he had to give special instructions to him.

"Has he arrived?" asked Zhan, departing from the war-ship.

"Yes, M'Lord. He just arrived a few hours ago," said the dock-handler.

Zhan made with haste towards the Noble Section of the town, where a certain _Minister_ had arrived.

"Wait! Stop! You hav-"

"Unofficial business!" said Zhan, showing the guards the Royal Token, which silenced them and moved them out of his way.

"Qin!" yelled Zhan, barging into the room. Grabbing the startled War-Minister, and pinning him against a wall.

"What is the mea-"

"Shut! Up! And listen!" said Zhan, in an angrier tone, which shut him up quickly. Qin was terrified, of being pinned against the wall by a boy, who was wearing some serious-looking black metal armor and having a look similar to the Crown Princess's - _mess with me and you'll be sorry._

"Now listen: your little idea had cost the Fire Nation a sizeable interest. It's failure an unacceptable outcome, one that even the Fire Lord isn't pleased with. Now start listening to me! In your office, in the Royal Palace are some blueprints, ideas and modifications about your previous - the war-ballon," said Zhan, making statement heard. "Now get your sorry-head back to the Palace...and start working out a machine **soon**, so the Fire Lord doesn't get the idea of banishing you for your failure. And make sure **MY** facility gets the resources they need - there is a project, linked to the Crown Princess herself...so don't even think of screwing this up!"

He soon let go of the startled War-Minister, dropping him onto the floor and making his way out of the house. Leaving Qin, both frightened...and a little relieved, to have a chance to fix his mistake.

Making his way out of the Section...and in towards a nearby tavern. This one was more of calmer nature, or that it was filled with Fire Nation people: soldiers, citizens, nobles.

Taking a seat near the bar, and ordering something strong. Having dealt a warning to the War-Minister, Zhan's next move was to figure out where Azula was at the moment. After the Drill's failure and rumours that the Avatar had escaped to Ba Sing Se, he wouldn't be suprised if Azula tried to gain entry into the unpenetrable city. It was only a theory though, but a good one. Since Azula had mentioned she was now focusing more on capturing the Avatar, than his family. After the last-failure with the Drill, Zhan had decided to rendevous with her: due to her bad-streak of luck that was going on, and secondly to be near his Princess. He wasn't much on the sappy-side, and neither was Azula...yet the feeling of just sitting around, while she was doing something dead-important didn't very much suit his being. Also that _the Firebird_ was pretty much completed, and the rest could be handled by the engineers.

So he had equipped his newest armor, written a request to the Fire Lord for leave, and had catched the nearest boat to Zu Dhay. Now he needed some information about her whereabouts.

"...hey did..you heard.." spoke a nearby soldier, a few feet away.

"...did I heard..." spoke another one.

"...some...women...warriors...been...captured..." they spoke in between each-other.

"Here you are!" said the bar-keeper, with Zhan' drink.

"Thanks," replied Zhan. Focusing on the soldiers conversation more.

"...local...garrison...what...they...some...fan... Kyoshi...lame...if...me..." they spoke.

'Fan? Kyoshi? Azula!' realized Zhan, flipping a silver coin on the table. Leaving behind an untouched drink, a silver coin, and a confused bar-keeper.

'Azula you sneaky...' he thought, making with haste towards the pier. By the two soldiers description, the warrior-women sounded like the Kyoshi warriors from Kyoshi Island. While still rumours, he had read the Kyoshi warriors were formidable fighters who used fan-like weapons, added to the fact they were women - and it didn't take much to put two-and-two together. No doubt Azula would try to use the Kyoshi's, to get inside Ba Sing Se and capture the Avatar. Now the only thing **HE** needed to do, was to get to Ba Sing Se fast...but how?

Zhan needed something fast and quick, who could set sail immediately towards there...but who-who...

'Wait, were those pirates?!' he suddenly realized, seeing an unusual pair on the pier. Turning around and confirming his suspicion, that they were pirates: a captain of Fire Nation origin by his attire and looks with an iguana parrot; a skinnier man with a mustache who seemed of Earth Kingdom origin judging by his attire; and a half-dozen of mixed ethnicity. Although their ship, seemed a little on the smaller side: a three-quarter less size of an actual war-ship, made of wood and some metal parts, yet manned by _them_, it no-doubt could be very fast.

"I'm telling you captain, we got bam-boozled by that ship-seller!" spoke Oh, the lieutenant of the captain' rag-tag pirates.

"There wasn't any bam-boozlement! You idiots, bought the wrong ship!" yelled the captain, shaking Oh. 'Times like this, I wonder what am I doing with these idiots...or maybe not.'

"Greetings sailors, fine ship you got here," spoke Zhan, approaching the pirates.

"You mocking me, boy?!" asked the captain, letting go of Oh.

"Not at all!" said Zhan grinning, raising his hands up in defence. "I'm interested, how fast is she?"

"She's fast!" spoke the captain, crossing his hands. "What's it to you?"

"I'm looking for a trip..." said Zhan. Pulling out a cut-emerald from his pocket, one of the monetary resources he had brought along, to aid on his trip. Tossing it to the captain, who eyed the precious gem greedily with his crew. "...straight to Ba Sing Se..."

"All aboard!" said the captain, pocketing the gem.

**XXX**

Zhan could see the pirates giving him various glances, on top of the _crow's nest_ or on top of the mast. Yet in Zhan's opinion, best way to spot pirate-betrayal was as keeping an eye on _them_, from as high as possible. So they couldn't sneak up on you, or attack you from behind.

So far they had made good progress, by the captains and Zhan's calculation. They would reach the southern side of Ba Sing Se by morning tomorrow...currently it was dusk, a foggy one.

"Drop anchor! Full halt!" yelled the captain suddenly, with the entire ship stopping in its tracks.

"What's the matter? Why have we stopped?" asked Zhan, sliding down from the mast.

"We got an Earth Kingdom ship, holding steady," spoke the captain, looking through the spy-glass, then handing it to Zhan. "While my ship is fast, that thing will easily scuttle mine. This is as far as we go."

Zhan eyed the ship in the distance - a fair amount of metal used, signs of a conservative design, large earth-rings on the surface. Definitely an Earth Kingdom ship.

"How about if I remove that, obstacle?" asked Zhan, handing back the spy-glass.

"You?!" laughed the captain. "Better first, I grow wings and a tail!"

"My idea, my risks!" said Zhan, putting a gold coin on the captain's desk. "For the row-boat."

"Man! You're more crazier than we are!" said Oh. Seeing Zhan getting into the row-boat and making way towards the opposite ship.

"We'll see!" replied Zhan back, grinning the way. 'Oh...they'll see.'

The captain eyed the boy' trip towards the opposite ship - so far he hadn't been spotted.

"And I thought we were crazy!" said Oh, eyeing with the crew, with their own spy-glass.

"You can't fix idiocy!" replied the captain, both meaning for the boy and his crew.

He had reached the ship and was climbing up the anchor...he was good, but the earth-benders would take him down easily, once spotted. He reached the deck...then...yelled to them and mocked them?

Now sooner did earth-rings start to fly and the boy, disappeared from out-of-sight.

'Wait for it!' he told himself, waiting from the boy to fall or be thrown overboard. No sooner did someone fall overboard...an earthbender. 'WHAT?!'

He eyed his spy-glass even more, and soon soldiers started to fall into the sea: one, two, three, six. He looked at his crew, who were watching the event...mouth's open from shock and amazement.

'What in bleeding hog-monkeys?' he asked himself, cleaning his spy-glass and looking again. No sooner was the Earth Kingdom' flag, taken down...and replaced by someone' pants.

"Am I going crazy?" he asked, his iguana parrot who just graad at him. "I think...that is our que...to meet up!"

"Yeah," replied Oh, shaking away the shock, to follow the captain's orders. "All hands on deck."

No sooner did the pirates start to climb onto the deck of the Earth Kingdom ship, highly-likely to commandeer it as their new ship. While they weren't much of a match for the Fire Nation navy, it was by far larger than their wooden-dinghy.

"Now then. About Ba Sing Se?" asked Zhan, sitting on an earth-ring.

**XXX**

"Pirates..." mumbled Zhan. Sitting in the row-boat, with Oh rowing. The pirates idea was to commandeer the ship, and set him down a few miles away from Ba Sing Se...what piracy.

"We aim to please!" replied Oh grinning. They soon enough reached Earth Kingdom shores, with it already being night. Zhan soon got out of the row-boat, covering himself with the green cloak, gloves and leather boots he got from the earthbenders. "Alrighty! Straight north is the Serpent's Pass and Ba Sing Se. Happy walking!"

"Yeah, yeah!" replied Zhan. Kicking the row-boat back onto the sea. "And happy pillaging!"

Zhan soon made head-way into the land, keeping low and his body covered, no use getting sloppy this close. While he would have wanted to get closer to Ba Sing Se, this would have to do. He wasn't in the mood to fight pirates, after he had dealt with a squad of earthbenders recently. So it was walking from here on.

"Excuse me young man," spoke a voice, from behind him. Acting on instinct and quickly turning around in a defensive stance, and coming face-to-face...with an old man. "You seem like a refugee yourself. Could you help me with something?"

"What, in general?" asked Zhan, easing up. Making sure his black armor underneath wasn't seen, but seeing the old man, he doubted if the old man could tell the difference during the day.

"I'm heading for Full Moon Bay. Would you mind, accompaning me there? I rather not, go there along during the night...yet I must," he spoke.

"Full Moon Bay? What is this?" asked Zhan, starting to walk with the old man.

"You're from farther? It takes us, refugees to Ba Sing Se, by ferry," replied the old man.

Zhan followed the old man, for awhile, curious about this Bay. Until they arrived at a cave and started to decend and reach a wall...which soon came-down. Revealing a hidden harbor, filled with all sorts of refugees.

"Move along!" replied one of the earthbender guards, who were stationed near the 'gate'. Looking around the harbor, he could see many guards, earthbender and non-bender.

"Thank you son!" replied the old man. Shaking his hand and departing.

'Hmmm...how can I get aboard the ferry?' he asked himself. Eyeing further, he could see there was some sort of control-booth...checking passports. 'Easy enough.'

Zhan soon started to make his way towards the booth, zig-zagging through the crowd to avoid the guard' watchful eyes, paying him to much attention. Passing by a _very _funny group of people, dressed as the Avatar. Soon reaching the booth, but not before grabbing a passport from a nearby patron.

"Hello. One ticket to Ba Sing Se," said Zhan, approaching the booth. Where an aged, _overly_, and mean-looking woman worked.

"Passport?!" asked the woman, in an angry-sounding tone, to which Zhan slipped her the passport. Also making sure to be covered. "Mr. Guam? That's an interesting name?!"

"Well...I look interesting," replied Zhan, revealing his gold-yellow hair.

"I guess you are..." said the woman, stamping his ticket and letting him through.

Making his way up, through another ticket-checker, and down into the pier - where the ferries were. Wasting no-time getting aboard and out-of-sight.

'Was that a rush!' thought Zhan. Having dealt with pirates, made head-long into enemy territory, discovered a hidden harbor and secured a ride to Ba Sing Se. Now the only thing he had to do, was enjoy the ride.

The ferry-ride took a longer while, to reach Ba Sing Se. Giving Zhan some time, to catch some sleep. When he awoke, the sun was up, and they would be reaching Ba Sing Se soon.

"Welcome to Ba Sing Se, Mr. Guam!" greeted a young-teller, having re-checked his _stolen_ passport.

"Thank you, kind lady," replied Zhan. Finally he was in Ba Sing Se...now only thing he needed to find out, where was Azula.

"Excuse me, herbal please" said Zhan. Approaching a local tea-seller.

"Here you are!" he replied, pouring him some herbal tea.

"Tell me local. Has there been anything _interesting_ lately? Any interesting arrivals?" asked Zhan, savouring the tea.

"There has been two actually," replied the tea-seller, welcoming the chat.

"Please tell me all about it..."

**XXX**

**A/N: This was a good chapter. Zhan is in Ba Sing Se...and how far could Azula be?**

**Please review.**


	18. Destiny

**Disclaimer: Avatar: The Last Airbender, belongs to their respective owners.**

**XXX**

In the Upper Ring of Ba Sing Se, things were quiet, the streets were clear of any _unusual _activities, with the streets being patrolled by professional earthbenders - the Dai Li. Yet underneath the calm, a hidden figure loomed across. Moving from the shadow to shadow, staying hidden to even to these skilled earthbenders. Criss-crossing through the alleyways, avoiding the Dai Li: both above and below. His black metal attire, blending in with the night. Soon he arrived at his destination, a lit, open window of _Kyoshi warriors_, where people were talking.

"We have been presented with an extraordinary opportunity, girls," said Azula, eyeing herself in the mirror, cleaned of the Kyoshi' make-up.

"Mai finally gets to wear make-up that's not totally depressing?" asked Ty Lee cheerily, removing her own _make-up_.

"Ha, ha," replied Mai sarcastically, her' a mess.

"I'm talking about conquering the whole Earth Kingdom," said Azula. Walking past the window, barely missing the hidden figure. "For one hundred years, the Fire Nation has hammered away at Ba Sing Se from the outside. But now we're on the inside, and we can take it by ourselves."

"Gosh, you're so confident. I really admire that about you," said Ty Lee, flattering Azula.

"It's something I admire about her aswell," came a voice from outside, shocking the girls. Soon a figure, jumped into the room, wearing a coal-black metal armor, his sun-golden hair, immediately giving away who he is - to Azula atleast.

'Zhan...? Impossi...he...Oh no!' realized Azula too late, when Ty Lee immediately acted.

"A welcoming? Alrighty!" replied Zhan, engaging Ty Lee in hand-to-hand. "Come-on."

'Darn...he is good...and good looking,' thought Ty Lee. The boy was blocking each strike she made...he was even better than her, until she got an opening...and struck hard-metal, hurting her fingers. "OW!"

"Sorry...no easy-tricks..." he replied. Grabbing Ty Lee's hand, pulling and throwing her over his shoulder, flipping her into the waiting Mai.

"Oh for goodness' sake!" exclaimed Azula. Going over to Zhan and giving him a light slap on the face.

"Which one was this for?" he asked, teasing her.

"Keeping a Princess waiting!" replied Azula. "Get up you two, he's harmless."

"I wouldn't say harmless..." said Mai, pushing Ty Lee off her.

"Mai, Ty Lee meet Zhan...a dear...friend...of mine," said Azula, introducing them.

"_Friend_ huh?" said Ty Lee, getting a bit too close, for him. "He's kind of cute..."

"Alright Ty Lee.." said Azula, pushing the ecstatic Ty Lee back a little. "...hands off the merchandise.."

"Merchandise? Please..." said Zhan, faking being hurt. "...I'm a piece of craftmanship..."

"..and I'm a masterpiece..." replied Azula sarcastically, eyeing him...before both of them, started to laugh. "Okay...enough reunioning...time for business.."

"So I've heard.." replied Zhan, leaning against the wall, arms crossed.

"Indeed," replied Azula. "From the inside, we're in perfect position to organize a coup and overthrow the Earth King. The key is the Dai Li. Whoever controls the Dai Li controls Ba Sing Se."

**XXX**

Zhan had admitted that, Azula had planned this idea, through very well. Control the Dai Li, the secret-enforcers of Ba Sing Se, whose leader had been imprisoned by the Avatar and his group no-less. Sow distaint and doubt into their mind and you'll have them in the palm of your hands. He couldn't have thought it better himself, although his role was minor - give aid to Azula...not that she needed any. Yet if Azula' plan worked, they'd have the walls down...and his father' army inside, before any counter-attack could be formed. Speaking of which:

"Thank goodness you're here, Suki. Something terrible is going on. The Fire Nation has infiltrated the city, I just saw Prince Zuko and his uncle!" spoke a girl, running inside, seemingly a water-bender. Who somehow knew this Kyoshi...or the person who wore the outfit. "We have to tell the Earth King right away!"

"Oh, don't worry, I'll be sure to let him know," replied Azula, circled by Mai and Ty Lee, both in the _uniforms._

"Too late..." said Zhan, appearing from behind the pillar that Katara was. Who by now had realized the _fix_, yet too late...a quick strike to the neck and she was out-cold, before she could react. "Too little...too late."

"That was quick!" replied Ty Lee, who had prepared to engage herself.

"No matter. It's time to end this," said Azula, smiling deviously.

**XXX**

Azula' plan had worked...so far, Mai and Ty Lee had passed on a hidden message to the Dai Li. Azula was _taken _to see their _glorious _leader, and work out a so called _partner-ship_. Namely a coup against the Earth King...go figure. Yet the fool of a leader of Long Feng didn't know, who he was playing with.

"The Earth King and the Council of Five do not trust the Dai Li. They imprisoned your leader, Long Feng. Soon they will turn on all of you and eliminate you. Seizing power today is a matter of life and death," spoke Azula to the gathered Dai Li agents, in an underground lair. "This coup must be swift and decisive. The Earth King and each of the five generals must be taken out simultaneously. Long Feng has placed you in my command while we overthrow the government. If I sense any disloyalty, any hesitation, any weakness at all, I will snuff..it..out. That is all."

"Nice speech, Azula. It was pretty and poetic, but also scary in a good way," said Ty Lee. Pouring a cup of tea for Azula, as the Dai Li depart.

"Yeah. I thought you were going to make that one guy pee his pants," added Mai, in an amusing tone.

"He'd of likely buried himself in earth, before that," replied Zhan, sticking to the shadows.

"There are still a few loose ends. The Avatar, and my brother and uncle," said Azula. "Speaking of which...how did you end up here Zhan?"

"Pirates..." he replied casually.

"I...don't even want to know the details," replied Azula, drinking the tea.

**XXX**

Plan's in motion, agents sent to various positions to capture each, high-ranking Earth Kingdom General. Zuko captured by the Dai Li, and thrown in with the water-tribe peasant, things were going exactly as Azula had planned...with a few loose end's to tie-up.

"Thank goodness we're in time!" exclaimed another boy and an earthbender girl, running up to Earth King...a pair of peasants in Azula' opinion.

"In time for what?" asked the Earth King, oblivious to the events happening.

"Yeah. What are you in time for," asks Ty Lee, cartwheeling over to the water-tribe boy. "Cutie?"

Azula could care-less about the two... until the earthbender-girl knocked Ty Lee back with earthbending and Zhan who was standing behind the pillar.

"They're not the real Kyoshi Warriors!

" yelled the blind earthbender, shocking the Earth King..._go figure_.

"Sorry to disappoint you," said Mai, flicking her daggers at the earthbender, while Ty Lee handled the water-tribe peasant.

"This fight is over!" said Azula, having growing tired of the interuptions, while holding the Earth King at flame-point. Soon enough both the peasant and the blind girl surrender, Zhan knocking them out. With an approaching Dai Li agent, taking care of a _flying rat_. "Get them all out of my sight."

Soon enough the odd duo, along with the Earth King' pet-bear and _flying rat _are all taken away, probably to a prison. Long Feng soon joining Azula and her group, with some Dai Li agents behind him.

"Now comes the part where I double cross you. Dai Li, arrest the Fire Nation princess!" exclaimed Long Feng, earning him a raised from a nearby Zhan. "I said arrest her! What is wrong with you?!"

'Is he that thick?' thought Zhan, a dark smile on his face.

"It's because they haven't made up their minds. They're waiting to see how this is going to end," said Azula calmly.

"What are you talking about?" asked Long Feng, shockingly suprised.

'You played with fire, and got burned!' thought Zhan, standing next to the former Earth King' empty throne.

"I can see your whole history in your eyes. You were born with nothing, so you've had to struggle, and connive, and claw your way to power. But true power, the divine right to rule, is something you're born with. The fact is, they don't know which one of us is going to be sitting on that throne, and which one is going to be bowing down. But I know, and you know," exclaims Azula, sitting down on the throne."Well?"

'Are you a leader or a pawn?' asked Zhan himself. Waiting too see how Long Feng would react: a lose-lose situation in anyway you see it.

"I...I.." says Long Feng, doubting his words, then decided to react...yet failing, before he even got a chance. A swift strike to the head, before he could attack Azula...by Zhan.

"Don't flatter yourself! You were never even a player," exclaimed Azula calmly at the, downed Long Feng.

**XXX**

The end-game had started, Azula' final plan in motion, her final piece of defeating the Avatar, once and for all. Yet Zhan was doubting this part...which involved swaying his brother Zuko, to join her side. Why she was attempting this, Zhan didn't know. But Azula had told him to trust her on this, that she knew what she was doing...yet he still couldn't shake the odd feeling away.

"I'm bored!" said Mai, twirling her knives around, sitting around at the Earth King' throne.

"I thought you were helping Azula?!" exclaimed Zhan, having taken Long Feng away.

"Nope! Azula said she needed something alone," said Ty Lee, walking on her hands.

"Where?"

"Some old maze under the city. Azula went with ome Dai Li's there. Think the King had an old-entrance or something," said Mai, to which Zhan made with haste there. Thanking Mai on the way there. "Whatever."

Making his way to a secluded room...following the trail of spilt earth, he made his way down into whatever cavern this was. By the look the tunnel-way seemed to be carved only recently. Soon enough he arrived in a huge cavern, lit by many teal-glowing crystal - the old catacombs of Ba Sing Se.

And down below in the catacombs - Azula was fighting the Avatar, the same waterbender girl, from before in her natural enviroment near a lake...and the _former_ Prince.

'Damnit!' realized Zhan, that Azula' plan had failed. Grabing a nearby unconscious Dai Li agent, that had been thrown uptop and giving him a few good shakes to wake him up. "Get the rest of your agents! Now!"

Letting the limping Dai Li agent, get help. Zhan soon eyed the battle, and a quick way down there.

"I think it's time, I introduced himself," said Zhan to himself, jumping down.

**XXX**

How could her plan fail? How could Azula' plan fail?! She had planned out everything - the Dai Li, Long Feng, the Avatar and his brother Zuko.

The Dai Li followed her, Long Feng would've bowed or been striken down, the Avatar could've fallen to her...yet his brother Zuko, was a gamble - as she realized it now. Azula tried to appeal to her sense of honor, his search for his father' affection, capturing the Avatar and so on. She hadn't expected the _traitor_ to turn on him. Her plan was falling apart, her brought along Dai Li agents were quickly outmatched by the Avatar, even as good as she was, she couldn't take on 3-people at once.

"Give up Azula! Your plan has failed!" yelled Zuko, at his sister, sending fire blasts at her.

"You think, I'll give up, just like you did?!" asked Azula, gritting her teeth. "Never!"

"Your 3-against-1! You can't win!" replied Katara. Sending a water torrent at the Fire Nation princess, knocking her back a few feet.

"I'm afraid not!" came a voice from above, landing infront of Azula. He was boy, equal in age to Zuko's, yet he wore coal-black armor and had sun-yellow hair.

"Who are you?!" asked Aang, raising his staff at the newcomer.

"Who I am doesn't concern you, yet you are attacking my Princess and I _can't_ let that continue," replied the figure, standing against three, guarding Azula.

"Then your a fool!" said Zuko, standing in an attack position.

"Ready Azula?" asked Zhan, whispering to the downed Azula who was slowly getting up, he had no gloves on.

"Ready..._down-around_.." she replied, grinning underneath. In a split second she unleashed a low blue fire-wave at the Avatar' group, sending them back, while Zhan had backflipped behind him.

'One...relax...' Azula started the mantra. While her enemies start to get back up.

'Two...breathe...' she continued, closing her eyes, synching their breathing.

"Three...**RELEASE**!" she yelled, re-opening her eyes and sending three consecutive white fireblasts at them.

"Du-" managed Zuko to say. Before the white fireball smashed through his own attack and into him. Katara and Aang had less luck aswell with this: Katara' water being turned into steam and the fireball hitting her, Aang' earthbending being punched through aswell, sending them reeling at different directions.

"Come on Zuzu...did you think you were the only one who learned a new trick?" asked a smiling Azula. Sending blast after blast of white fire at her enemies: none managing to counter it...not even the Avatar...their luck turning into misfortune as her Dai Li agents arrive, circling them.

'Victory fin-' Azula thought, before a pillar of light, shot up from nearby - the Avatar state.

The airbender appeared powerful with all that power at his fingertips, yet also vunerable...as Azula' shot lightning at him. Bringing down the _mighty _Avatar..._falling_.

Due to the fact that both the Dai Li and Zhan were watching the Avatar' fall happen, that they didn't notice the waterbender behind them...riding on a wave that knocked them out of the way.

'Time to end this!' thought Zhan, shaking the dizziness away and joining Azula in eliminating the waterbender, who was clutching the Avatar' broken body.

"Don't...think...so!" said Zuko, getting in-between of them and the girl.

"Is that your final answer..._brother_?" asked Azula, baiting him to see if he was dead-serious about betraying his lineage.

"...Yes...gimme your best shot..._sister_..." replied Zuko, ready for any strike thrown at him.

"Gladly," said Azula, ready to strike down her brother...but being being blocked by another fire blast from someone else - Iroh.

"You've got to get out of here! I'll hold them off as long as I can!" yelled the former General, covering Katara' and Zuko' escape, via a waterfall up. Before surrendering, the Dai Li covering him in crystal's soon enough.

'So close, yet so far,' thought Zhan, at this sudden turn of events...yet Azula seemed pleased and that was what mattered to him.

**XXX**

"We've done it Zhan. It has taken, a hundred years, but the Fire Nation has finally conquered Ba Sing Se!" exclaimed Azula, proud of herself for doing, what was thought to be impossible.

"Don't grow over-confident, Azula. The true bulk of the Fire Nation has yet to arrived," said Zhan. "But under current circumstances I think that it's so: the King overthrown, his General's captured, the secret-enforces yours to command. I believe you rule Ba Sing Se, in all but formality...which is a Fire Nation presence."

"I dreamed of accomplishing, something like this!" said Azula, rising from the _her _throne. "And now it is done.."

"Not quite..." said Zhan, removing a trinket, from a tiny compartment near his wrist.

"What are yo...ohhh..." stammered Azula, when she turned around and saw Zhan holding the last thing, she had expected in the world - a _**ring**_. It was golden _**ring**_, with an etched ruby in it.

"I know were supposed to be arranged...but I wanted us to have some free choice..." exclaimed Zhan, a little nervous. "I'm not much into sappy-stuff and I know neither are you...so: _when we get the chance, may I have any honor of claiming your hand, my Princess?_"

"I...I..I.." she stuttered, Azula couldn't get a word out, her cheeks a scarlet color.

"It's alright...I'm not forcing you into anything, you wouldn't choose...though we may not have that option...I wanted us to have our own _engagement_..." said Zhan, holding Azula' face between his hands.

"...okay now you are turning sappy..." replied Azula, easing into his touch.

"Sorry.." replied Zhan, shaking his head. Yet he felt Azula, easing her right-hand into the ring.

"Good-eye," replied Azula, eyeing the ring, wrapped around his neck.

"Thank you!" he replied, wrapping his arms around her waist. "...and don't worry...I sew a similar tiny pocket into your Royal armor...incase you need to hide it."

"You thought of everything?" she asked, leaning her head closer.

"Not this," he replied, kissing her on the lips.

**XXX**

**A/N: No comment. (OH YEAH! Time to feed my radioactive, typing-monkey)**

**Please review.**


End file.
